The Other Life
by Rita Arabella Black
Summary: Sequel to Redemption. Ron's back home at the Burrow just in time Percy’s wedding. Now’s the perfect time to get reacquainted with Hermione. Or is it too late? This is for Samara Longbottom who gave me some really good ideas!
1. Chapter 1 Coming Home

**A/N: May be too soon, but I wanted to write a sequel to the story I just finished: **_**The Redemption.**_** Ron made it home to the Burrow for Percy's wedding. Now's the perfect time to get reacquainted with Hermione. Or is it too late? Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling. This is for Samara Longbottom, who suggested the whole thing. Thanks!—Rita**

Chapter 1—Coming Home

His family embraced the prodigal son's return. His mother cried over the condition of his face. He had just been released from Mercy Hospital that day after having been in a coma for two days to reduce the swelling in his brain. Ron had gotten the shit beat out of him outside a bar in London. Charlie was going to keep him away from his mother until he healed more, but Ron thought it was important that he go home for Percy's wedding. He had missed so much during the time he went out into the muggle world to "find" himself.

He had wept along with his father and Bill. Bill told him how much he regretted the cruel words he'd spoken that drove him away.

Ron shook his head and said, "It wasn't your fault. I was a Prat, as usual. It was my fault. I'm the idiot. You were absolutely right."

He and Bill embraced.

"Come see my daughter," Bill said, taking his arm and leading him over to Fleur.

"She's beautiful," he said. "And a charmer like her mother."

He'd cooed baby Victoire who was quite waken with her uncle. Fleur greeted Ron warmly and kissed him on both cheeks. Ron walked away; stunned as he always had been when he was near Fleur.

George introduced Ron to Fred. He was the cutest little toddler. It was apparent that George was crazy about the little boy. Ron was amazed at how much baby Fred looked like his father. Ron watched George and Angelina together. There seemed to more there between George and Angelina under the surface than just a friendship. Ron reckoned that they had found each other and what the other needed to get through Fred's death. George was so good with baby Fred. He was thrilled that George finally looked happy.

Seeing Harry was one of the hardest things he faced. Would Harry forgive him for running out once again? One smile and embrace told him he hadn't held any grudges. He, like the rest of the family, was worried sick when he inexplicably disappeared almost three years ago.

Harry told him that he almost didn't recognize him; Ron sported a totally cool look now and he didn't look 15 years old anymore. He wore his hair straight back and he had a very sexy soul patch under his bottom lip. He also had a look in his eye that he had more life experiences than when he left. But Harry, being Harry, welcomed back his best friend with an embrace as if he'd never been away.

Ginny's reaction wasn't as warm as the rest of the family's. It took her a little longer for her to come around. The family tried to talk to Ginny, but Ron said it was all right and he understood. Actually Ron was amazed any of his family wanted to talk to him at all.

One of the nicest parts of the day was meeting Percy's fiancée, Audrey. Charlie wasn't exaggerating, Audrey was lovely. She was shy around the boisterous Weasley's but Fleur assured her that she would fit in soon enough. Audrey had the advantage because there were lower expectations for Percy than there was for Bill.

Percy proudly introduced Audrey to his brother. Ron nodded politely and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed prettily. The stood looking at each other for a moment in an awkward silence.

"So, Audrey," Ron said, clearing his throat. "You two met at the Ministry?"

She smiled again, looking at her husband-to-be.

"Where'd you go to school?" he asked, trying desperately to engage her in conversation.

"Hogwarts," she said.

"Really?"

"Yes, I was a year behind Perce. I was in Ravenclaw." She said. She clutched Percy tightly around his arm.

"Ravenclaw," he repeated.

Percy beamed. "Ravenclaws are very smart and intuitive." He paused. "And beautiful."

Audrey smiled again sweetly and touched his face.

"And easily confunded," he whispered to Charlie who spit out the pumpkin juice he was drinking, as he snorted with laughter.

Percy sighed dramatically. "Please pay my brothers no mind, Audrey. They have the maturity level of a two year old."

"Perfectly true," Ron agreed. "But I believe you've already met Charlie." Ron and Percy laughed. Charlie gave him an extremely rude hand gesture.

The whole family ate outside in the garden that evening. The weather was chilly but there was little wind. Molly charmed her garden to remain slightly warmer than the actual temperature.

The only thing that wasn't perfect tonight was the very obvious absence of Hermione. He didn't know if it was deliberate or he was reading more into it than he really should. Ron almost had a heart attack when Charlie told him that he was dating Hermione. Ron knew Charlie probably better than any of his other brothers besides Bill. Charlie wasn't the sort who would just "go out" with a girl. Going out, Ron knew, meant sleeping with. He couldn't imagine Hermione having sex with anyone but him. He resented his brother, but realized he had no one to blame but himself.

"Do you know if Hermione is coming for the wedding?" he tried to make it sound like an innocent question.

"I expect so," Molly said. "She was coming in tonight. Some last minute exams or something. Didn't she say she was coming in tonight, Ginny?"

Ginny gave both Charlie Ron a pointed look. "Yes," she said. "If she doesn't get stuck in town."

Charlie leaned over to Ron. "She's very protective of Hermione," he explained. "Apparently Hermione had a real rough time after you left. Good thing I was there, huh? Nothing better than rebound sex." He slapped his brother on the back.

Ron's ears turned a bright red and he clutched the fork he was holding so tightly that it bent.

"Could you get _any_ grosser?" Ginny snapped, throwing a dinner roll at Charlie's head.

He caught the roll with the expertise of a seeker and threw it back, hitting Audrey on the side of the face, momentarily stunning her. "Oh, sorry, Audrey. All Ginny's fault." Charlie laughed.

Audrey had the good sense to laugh, endearing her to the rest of the family.

"Well," said Bill, laughing. "You'll fit right in. But I'd throw something back. Better make it something sturdy. Charlie's got the thickest head in the family." He told Audrey.

Percy, of course, had turned a godawful shade of red. He looked like he was ready to either crawl under the table or beat the shit out of Charlie. He relaxed. Maybe his brothers weren't going to frighten her off anyway.

Sitting around the huge dining table that the boys had brought outside, Ron ate more than he had eaten in almost three years. He sat back and looked at his family. He was happy to be back home.

He looked at Charlie who was still arguing with Ginny. He didn't blame Charlie for taking advantage of the situation or for Hermione to find comfort in his brother's arms. That was just Charlie; he was there when she needed him the most. He hated the idea of anyone touching her; but that was his fault. He was the one who walked out on Hermione and his family. Charlie was right, they moved on, what other choice did they have?

Did he stand a chance at winning Hermione back? He didn't have any idea, but he certainly was going to try.


	2. Chapter 2 The Night Before

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 2—The Night Before

As the night wore on, drunker the brothers and Harry became. The women had given up and gone inside to work on last minute wedding favors and decorations. Arthur was talked into helping the women while none of the men would let Percy out of their sight for the evening.

They went through the gamut of, "Remember when's," and laughed at the stories that at viewed in a more sober light sounded desperately dangerous. Like the time somebody, nobody quite owned up to it, turned Ron's teddy bear into a giant live spider, or when Bill and Charlie tried to convince Percy that he could fly by tying one of their mother's sheets around his neck and jumping from the highest branch of the Merlin's oak tree behind their house. Bill and Charlie got the idea from a muggle comic book of a super hero.

Their logic was that the super hero could fly so he must used magic, and since they were wizards and had magic in them, there was no reason that using the same cape, they would be able to fly. They tried jumping off from the ground into the air like the super hero, but that didn't work, so they thought if they started from the air, then the flying would kick in.

Charlie was going to try it first, but the older wiser brother reasoned that one of the replacement kids should try it first. The twins were too young, so they enlisted Percy's help. The boys got as far as tying the sheet around his neck; but thankfully their mother walked in on them. Percy kept running around the room (_how old were you, Percy?_) telling his mum he could fly. Percy wore that sheet, or a variation of it all summer. Whatever their mother said to them (and nobody remembered her exact words, but Bill was convinced it had something to do with invoking the "mother clause", "I brought you hooligans into this world, and I can take you out.") convinced them it would be in their best interest not to kill off any of their siblings.

Ron sat back and smoked his fifth cigarette of the evening. He coughed once and held on to his side. Bill had a pained look on his face as he watched his brother obviously suffer. "Good time to quit, eh?" he asked.

Ron coughed again as he nodded. He took one more drag and threw the cigarette into the fire the men were sitting around. "Yeah at least until my lung heals. Pretty dumb, huh?"

The brothers rolled their eyes but didn't say anything. There was a lull in the conversation. Percy was starting to nod off; he'd drank more firewhiskey tonight than he had his entire life. Ron imagined that his hangover would not be pretty. He sure his mum would have a spell to ease it somewhat. Looking around the fire, it looked like everyone would need a spell.

"So," said Bill, finally. "Our little Perce is getting married. My only question, and I think I speak for everyone here, how the hell did you confund that beautiful young woman in to agreeing to marrying you?"

Percy blushed a bright red. "She is beautiful, isn't she?" he said fondly. "I can't believe my good luck. She loves me," he shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "She says I make her happy."

"It's amazing, but some women are actually turned on by skinny anal-retentive office jockeys," Charlie said, passing around another bottle of firewhiskey.

"That's what I'd go gay for," Ron said, taking a long drink of the bottle.

"Speaking of," said Bill. "What have you been up to these past lost years?" He took the bottle from Ron.

It was Ron's turn to blush. "I was quite lost up until about three months ago, then I got my shit together finally. I got a job; a nice flat; good friends. Before that I was kind of an angsty mess. I did a lot of things that I regret. I guess what turned it around for me, you know when I hit absolute bottom, I woke up in some girl's bed, having no idea who she was and how I got there."

"We've all done that," Charlie said. He looked around at the astonished faces. "Well, _I've _done that." He clarified.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, but it was happening with more frequency. But the really, really bad part was I," he stopped. He licked his bottom lip and shook his head. The men looked at him expectantly. "I stole money out of her purse and I just left." Ron covered his face with his hands.

"Damn, Ron," said George. "That sucked."

"Bloody right, it sucked." Ron agreed. "That's when I came to my senses. I got a job the same day. I keep thinking I'm going to pay her back if I ever see her again. She'd probably have me arrested."

"Well, you charmed her knickers off her once. I'm sure you could do it again." Bill said.

Ron laughed. "It was crazy. _I _was crazy. Do you believe in _karma?_" he asked suddenly.

His brothers looked at him strangely. "Maybe it was _karma_ that got me beat up the other day."

"Oh! Yeah, I guess. That makes sense," they said.

The next few minutes were spent in silence, passing around the bottle, then staring at the fire. Percy was definitely on his last legs.

Suddenly Bill slapped his hands together. "Okay Everybody! Who was your best shag?"

Without hesitation, everyone shouted, "Audrey!" causing Percy to turn even redder. Everyone laughed and pounded Percy on the back.

"Okay, okay, okay. Now. Who was your worst shag?" asked Bill

Again, everyone laughed and shouted, "Charlie!"

Charlie laughed so hard, he fell out of his chair. Pulling himself up, he said, "Hey, I wasn't that bad!" he said in a mock hurt tone.

The rest of the men were laughing so hard that the back light came on and the women stuck their heads out to see what the hell was going on.

Still laughing, but trying to wipe the grin off his face. "And on that happy note, I think it's time I said good night. Would somebody please make sure Percy isn't dead so he can get married tomorrow? I'd hate for Audrey to hex us if he doesn't show up for his own wedding."

Ron carried Percy into the house and put him in the bed next to his. He helped him undress and before he lost consciousness, Percy said, "I'm so glad you made it back, Ron. It means a lot to me."

Ron smiled and covered his brother with a heavy quilt. He undressed and crawled into the other bed. His last thoughts before he passed out were of his family and how good it felt to be back home and he that would see Hermione tomorrow. What he would say to her was something he'd have to work on later once his head was clear.


	3. Chapter 3 The Wedding

**A/N: Special thanks to Avanell who gave me a very good idea for this chapter.**

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

Chapter 3—The Wedding

Ron woke up before Percy. He took pity on him and let him sleep; deciding that Bill and Charlie would wake him when he was needed. He went downstairs and was not surprised to find his mother in the kitchen. She had a harried, but serene look on her face. Ron sneaked up on her and kissed her cheek. Molly turned, smiled, and then started to cry. Fat tears rolled down her face. She hugged Ron and held on like he would vanish into thin air.

"Mum, are you all right?" he asked.

Molly released him and wiped her eyes on the apron she always wore in the kitchen.

"I'm fine, dear. Just glad you're home. I didn't get much time to talk with you yesterday. You're face," she winced. "Shall I fix it for you?"

"You don't have to," he said. "Charlie fixed my nose." Ron watched her expression, then said, "Sure. That'd be great." Ron sat down and patiently waited for the spell that erased the dark bruises and the deep cut over his eye.

"Oh, dear," Molly said. "There's going to be scar."

Ron thought, _good. I need a reminder._

After Molly worked the spell, she smoothed back Ron's hair absently and smiled. "I like your hair better this way, but that thing on under your lip looks like you forgot to shave." She shook her head.

He scratched the soul patch absently and shrugged. "I dunno, I like it. Makes me look older. Besides, it's about the only part of my face that'll grow hair." He laughed.

Molly was suddenly serious. "Ronald, how long?" She cleared her throat. "Are you going back?"

"Let's not talk about that now, okay?" Ron poured himself a cup of coffee.

"We have to talk about it sometime," she said.

"And we will. It's just that you have to have other things on your mind with the wedding and all."

They sat in silence for a few moments until Ginny came downstairs. Ron could tell she was still pissed off at him, but he greeted her with a smile. If their mother hadn't been sitting in there, Ron was sure Ginny would have told him to bugger off, but she kind of sneered at him as she got a glass of water. She gave her mother a good morning kiss and sat next to her. She refused to meet Ron's gaze.

"What time did Harry leave?" Molly asked Ginny.

"Don't ask me. He was whooping it up with the boys," she said sardonically. "I was asleep when the party broke up. Amazing I was able to get any sleep with all that noise."

"Well, then, did Hermione make it in?" she asked.

Ron held his breath. Ginny shook her head. "She's not coming in until the wedding. Apparently her date couldn't get away earlier." Ginny looked straight at Ron and smirked. "Got any toast?"

Molly handed her daughter a plate of thick sliced toasted bread, slathered in butter. "Gross, Mum. You know I hate all this mess of butter. That's the way Charlie likes it."

"Time of the month, Ginny?" Ron asked. "Or are you always this surly?"

"Don't talk to me, all right?" she said, tossing the piece of bread back on the plate. "You don't have any reason to say anything to me. You drop off the face of the earth for almost three years and you pop back as if nothing happened. Well, I'm glad mum and dad can forgive and forget, but after what you did to your family and Hermione, don't expect me to fall all over you like you're a returning hero."

It was meant to sting, and it did. But it wasn't something he didn't expect or deserve. "You're absolutely right, Gin," Ron said quietly. He stood up and taking his coffee with him, he went outside. He sat on the swing Bill and Charlie made when they were boys and lit the last cigarette in the pack.

Molly came outside. She was drying her hands on her apron. "Ron," she started.

"It's okay, Mum. Ginny's right." He blew a lungful of smoke into the air away from his mother.

"She'll come round."

"I know I hurt everyone in the family. I'm just relieved that you are talking to me again. I don't deserve that."

"You're our son, Ronald. You're always welcome back; no matter how long."

Arthur stuck his head out the door. "Molly, dear. Audrey and her bridesmaids are here. Where shall I put them?"

Molly ran back into the house screaming. "Don't let Percy see her!"

"Morning, Dad." Ron said cheerily.

Arthur waved and went back inside, looking slightly dazed.

The rest of the morning was busy and more people were coming and going. The caterers were trying to set up but were hindered by George and Bill who insisted on sampling everything. Charlie was busy flirting with the servers. Molly put Ron in charge of the servers since he had experience in that department. He spent most of his time trying to shoo Charlie, Bill, and George away from the servers.

"Hey, Ron," Charlie said, looking at one of the prettier servers. "If I tell you something, will you promise not to kill me?"

"No."

"What if it's really good, but I should have told you sooner."

"No."

"What if it's about Hermione?"

Ron started to say no, but changed his mind. "What about Hermione? Do you know who she's bringing to the wedding?"

"She's bringing someone?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Okay, I promise I won't kill you. Does that include maiming?"

Charlie nodded. "I didn't shag her."

"What?"

"I told you I did just to piss you off."

"Seriously?" Ron asked. He thought someone had just knocked the air out of his good lung.

Charlie nodded.

"Why the fuck would you tell me something like that, you arse!"

Charlie grinned and shrugged. "It served you right. You have no idea how fucked up Hermione was when you left. I know I'm an asshole, but even I'm not that bad. I felt sorry for the kid. You deserved it. And apparently I do have some scruples left. Who knew?"

Charlie strolled away from Ron whistling and looking at the pretty young servers who setting up the buffet line. Ron was left with his mouth hanging open, unable to formulate the very powerful curse he wanted to throw.

Percy was panicking because no one bothered to tell him that Audrey had been there since early morning and he was convinced that she wasn't coming. Molly had obviously hidden Audrey and the bridesmaids very well because no one could find them. Ginny finally found them in the shed that Molly had charmed to make bigger.

Guests began to arrive and each time Ron heard the familiar "crack", he froze. Finally, he gave up and went upstairs to get dressed.

Percy was pacing back and forth in their shared room. George and Arthur were trying to get him to calm down. They were afraid he'd fall on his face before Audrey joined him in front of their friends and family.

Bill popped his head and grinned. "Good news, Perce. You're bride hasn't run away screaming yet. But she's getting antsy. I don't know how long we can keep her here, so move it, bro!"

"Are you ready, Percy, we really need to get out there," Arthur said, looking just as nervous as Percy, who was now looked like he had been doused in water. Arthur used a drying spell to dry his forehead, which was pouring sweat.

"Percy," Ron said. "She's here. She can't wait to marry you. She loves you, bro."

Percy swallowed hard and tried to smile. "Let's go."

The brothers and Harry and Arthur followed closely behind Percy determined to pick him up if he should fall on his face. Arthur stood with Percy while the brothers and Harry sat on the front row with Molly and Ginny.

Ron looked around the crowded room before he sat down. And there she was; hanging on to some man as she walked down the aisle. She was coming toward the family rows. Well, shit, she was practically family, wasn't she? Ron wanted more than anything in the world to disappear. He wasn't ready to see her, especially with another man. They looked so chummy. No, if Ron was honest with himself, the word he was looking for was _intimate_.

Ginny spotted Hermione and stood up and waved to her, making sure that Hermione saw her. Hermione waved back, said something to her friend and she was suddenly practically standing in front of him. Ron took a deep breath and turned around.

"Hello, Hermione," he said in a voice that sounded a lot more confident than he felt.


	4. Chapter 4 Complications

Chapter 4--Complications

"Ron!" She sounded breathless. "I didn't know," she blushed and stammered. The young man beside her looked at Ron coolly. The man obviously knew who he was.

"Darling," he said, leading her to the seat next to Ginny. He had his hand on the small of her back protectively. _Like it was the most natural thing in the world._

Ginny smiled at both of them when they made their way to the chairs next to her. Apparently Ginny and the boyfriend were chummy buddies. He kissed her on the cheek and Ginny gave him a hug. Ron turned around to face the front, and felt a light brush of fabric and warm skin against the back of his head. He knew immediately that Hermione had touched him as she went to hug his sister. Of course it was accidental, but the hairs on the back of Ron's neck still stood on end.

It must have been a beautiful ceremony, but Ron didn't hear any of it. He was frozen in place, desperately trying to remember how to breathe. When the bride and groom turned to face the audience as Mr. and Mrs. Percy Ignatius Weasley, everyone applauded, including Ron, although he had no idea why. When the white doves were released into the air, Ron actually startled.

George took pity on him and escorted him after the ceremony to the reception area. He kissed Audrey and embraced his brother, mumbling something he hoped was appropriate.

Boyfriend was causing quite a stir among the female guests; especially Audrey's bridesmaids. Apparently he was someone famous, although Ron had no idea who he was. Even Charlie seemed to recognize him. Ron sidled up next to Charlie and asked him who the bloke with Hermione was.

"Are you shitting me?" Charlie asked, grabbing hold of Ron's arm and pulling him away. "That's Jack Badham of the Tutshill Tornadoes. Every team in Britain has tried to sign him since he left the Woolongong Warriors last year. He just signed with the Tornadoes. I thought the Cannons were going to get him, but Tutshill offered him more gold than God's got and he signed for five years. He was the best keeper in the Australian league but for some reason decided to move to Britain. You remember him, right? Named World Cup's MVP. Nobody can score on this man. He's phenomenal. He can be in three different places at once."

"Oh right," Ron said. "I remember that World Cup. Australia beat Ireland that year. That's _him_? Did you know he and Hermione were, uh, dating?"

"Nah. I just follow Quidditch. I don't read the celebrity papers. She sure likes her Quidditch players, though." Charlie unnecessarily pointed out.

Ron swallowed hard. "Yeah," he said.

Famous boyfriend stayed by Hermione's side as they chatted away with Ginny and Harry. For once in his life, Harry wasn't the most famous person in the room. Guests were trying to get next to Jack, but he stayed focused on Hermione, never leaving her side.

Ron wanted to talk to Hermione alone, but from his view, he'd have to take out ridiculously handsome famous rich boyfriend before that happened. _Were they joined at the hip for fuck's sake?_ Finally, dejected, he gave up and made his way around the buffet table.

Hermione excused herself. Ginny asked if she wanted her to go with her, but she laughed and said she could go to the loo by herself. Jack kissed her cheek and she started making her way to the inside of the Burrow. Ron was coming out of the bathroom and nearly ran into her.

He grabbed her arms so she wouldn't fall. "Hermione!" he said, startled. He had waited for a moment like this all day and now he was speechless.

"Ron," Hermione fidgeted. She stepped away from him, but he still had her about her arms. "Excuse me," she said finally. He released her.

"Hermione. Please, I need to talk to you." Ron pleaded.

Hermione looked at him; she was going over something in her mind.

"Please," he said again. He took her by the arm and guided her into the bathroom. He locked the door behind them. They stared at each other.

Hermione licked her lips. "Well?"

"You look beautiful," he said, hedging a little.

"Thank you." She blushed.

"I wanted to apologize to you for running out without saying goodbye. I know you probably hate me, and I don't blame you."

"Are you back for good?" she asked. Ron winced at her tone.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I wish I could say."

"So do I," she said shortly.

"I've missed you, Hermione." He said. "I see you've moved on."

"Yes," she said. "And you should, too." She snapped.

"Where'd you meet your, er, Jack?"

"In Australia. Soon after you left, I went there to find my parents and we met. He's very nice." Hermione added.

"Seems to be. He left Australia for you?"

Hermione blushed deep red. "He was looking to relocate and decided to come here. I doubt if I had much to do with it."

"I don't know about that," Ron said honestly. "He seems pretty smitten to me. How long have you been together?"

"Six months," she said.

He swallowed hard. "Are you two engaged?'

Hermione smiled a secret smile and shook her head shyly. "No."

"Are you happy?" He asked. He tried to keep the sadness out of his voice, but he didn't think he was successful.

"Let's see," she began thoughtfully. "A handsome rich man loves me unconditionally and swears never to break my heart; swears to protect me and never leave me. Yeah, Ron, I think I'm pretty happy." Her voice was cold. She made a move for the door; he wasn't going to stop her. Resigned, he stood back as she approached the door.

"But is he the love of your life?" he asked quietly.

Hermione slapped her hand over her mouth and sobbed loudly. She pushed past him and ran out the door.

Ron followed her and watched Jack's expression change from concern to anger. She told him she had to leave and without another word Jack took her arm and they made their way out of the garden. Ginny looked up at Ron and gave him a deadly look. Harry looked up gave his old friend a wan smile and shook his head.

Despite the obvious mess Ron had made of things, he actually felt encouraged. For the first time in a long time, Ron believed there may be hope. Now all he had to do was figure out his next move.


	5. Chapter 5 Decisions

Chapter 5—Decisions

Ron sat outside with Charlie, Harry and George after the bride and groom left in a flurry of well-wishers and confetti. They passed around the last few bottles of French elf-made wine, staring off into the twilight.

Bill had already left with Fleur and Victoire and Molly and Arthur were inside cleaning up the last details. Molly was still a little weepy at seeing her son off and married. Arthur was happy that the Burrow was quiet once again.

Ron was quiet for a long time. He hoped nobody noticed the whole Hermione incident, or at least didn't say anything about it. He was contemplating his options. Hermione looked so happy until she saw him. Maybe he should take her advice and move on. She certainly appeared to have done that with style. How could he compete with a ridiculously handsome, rich famous foreign boyfriend who apparently adored her?

"Oi!" shouted Charlie. "Mind giving up the bottle so the rest of us can enjoy it?"

"Sorry," Ron said, taking a drink and then passing it along to Charlie.

Ron blew out a loud breath. "Okay. What should I do?" he asked.

Nobody pretended they didn't know what he was talking about. George shrugged. Harry took a hug swallow of the wine and looked like he was going to say something, but shook his head.

"Well," said Charlie. "I always thought you'd end up together, but I think she's too good for you. You damn near break her heart every time you take off. You need to quit that, you know. Running away is bullocks. It never solves anything, but at the first sign, off you go. Personally, I think it's too late."

"Seriously, Charlie, tell me what you really think," Ron said drolly. He sighed. "I can't compete with Jack Badham, can I?"

Reluctantly, everyone shook their heads.

"Thought not." He sighed heavily. "I always thought Hermione was my destiny."

"Not if you're going to keep fucking it up, she isn't." George said.

"Harry, what do you think?" Ron asked. "We've been through a lot together."

"That's true," Harry admitted. "But this time, I'm quite sure you're totally screwed."

Ron nodded sadly. "Well, what do you suggest I do?"

"No idea," George said.

Harry shook his head. "Try to get in good with Ginny. Right now she's so pissed at you she can't see straight."

"Yeah, I know."

"Everyone seems to have forgiven you," Harry said. "Except Ginny. She took your leaving very personally. It tore Hermione up when you left again. I thought she was going to have a break down or something. She blamed herself for your leaving; don't ask me why. Hermione put up a good front, but Ginny saw what was really going on. And we all know how loyal Ginny is to her friends."

"Why would she blame herself for me leaving? I'm the idiot that walked out." Ron said.

"Hermione is a brilliant witch, but you know how insecure she is. She didn't, well, blossom until just recently," Charlie said.

"And I know she's been in love with you since our second year at Hogwarts," Harry interjected. "But you've all but ignored her until the war."

"But she's always known how I feel about her." Ron insisted.

"No, she hasn't." Harry said. "You may have thought she did, but I agree with Charlie, she's very insecure. Imagine being born a witch into a muggle family. She tries so hard to fit in and she has no clue how brilliant she is. She has no idea that she's beautiful. I don't think she thinks she deserves happiness.

"Jack appeared just at the right time and she was very vulnerable."

Harry took another drink of the wine. "I believe she still loves you; I think she always will. I just think that you should walk away and give her some space and see what happens. Let her be happy for a while. I don't know if this thing with Jack Badham will last or not. Honestly, I imagine it'll die a natural death."

George thought about what Harry said. "I agree. However, give her some space, whatever, but don't leave her again. Show her that you're here. Don't push, just be around. Be a friend. She's not going to trust you yet; that you can bet on. Don't rush things either."

Ron nodded, resigned.

"And," Charlie said, jumping up and stretching. "You need to decide what you want. Is this what you want or are you just going to jerk her around again?"

"Yeah, Ron," George agreed. "Are you going to stick around or go back to your other life?"

Ron rubbed his forehead thoughtfully. He shook his head slowly. "I just don't know."

"Make up your mind, Ron. For everybody's sake," George said. "Are you honestly making a good living working as a waiter?"

"Tips are good," he defended. "I'm not making professional Quidditch gold, but I do all right."

"Well, if you ever decide to come around, I could use your help with the business," George said.

"Seriously?" Ron said.

George nodded. "Absolutely."

"Great," said Ron. "I certainly will think about it."

"Did you know that Hermione wanted to come with Mum when she went to visit you in London?" Charlie asked.

Ron shook his head. "No, I didn't."

George and Harry nodded. "She did." Harry said. "That should tell you something."

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Gah, look at the time," Charlie said. "I have to work tomorrow. I need to get back to Romania before they think I've dropped off the face of the earth."

"You coming back soon?" George asked.

Charlie yawned and nodded. "I hope so. I need to say bye to Mum and Dad." He went back into the house.

"So, you still think I should talk to Ginny?" Ron asked after Charlie had left.

Harry nodded. "You should try to get back on her good side. Ginny could be very persuasive. Ginny loves you, Ron. More than you'll know."

"I know." Ron wanted more than anything to be on good terms with her sister. He was willing to do anything.

"It's going to take a while before you're back to normal." Harry said. "Look, Ginny and I are going out to dinner with Hermione and Jack Thursday night. Why don't you come with us?"

Ron shook his head. "I don't know, won't it be awkward?"

"No, not at all. You should bring a date. Prove to Hermione that you're moving on. And just be there."

"A date, huh? Who would suggest I ask?"

"No idea," Harry said. "I'm sure you can find someone. Just make sure you clear the air with Ginny. Do that tomorrow, all right?"

Ron nodded.

George was beginning to drift off. He yawned loudly. "I'm about done," he said. "Seriously, I'm glad you're home. I think I understand why you did it. Don't do it again." He embraced his brother. "Come to Diagon Alley tomorrow and we'll talk, okay? If you're willing to stay, I'll give you a job."

"Thanks, bro," Ron said.

"Good luck with Ginny," George said.

"Any advice, Harry, about talking to Ginny?" It seemed ironic that he needed ask advice about his own sister, but at the moment Harry knew her a lot better than he did.

"Yeah," Harry said, handing the nearly empty bottle of wine back to his friend, "Gird your loins."

**A/N: A special thanks to Katy and Alquimista who gave me super ideas for this chapter. I appreciate everyone who has reviewed this story. Looks like Ron's not going to get off easy, poor baby.--Rita**


	6. Chapter 6 The Offer

Chapter 6—The Offer

Ron got up earlier than he wanted. He threw on his robe and went downstairs in time to see his father still sitting at the table drinking his morning coffee. Molly was over by the stove, as usual, humming tunelessly.

Both looked up and smiled when he came in. Ron poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down next to his father. "Good morning," he said, trying to be friendly, but still a little cranky. He hadn't had a fag since yesterday and his body was craving nicotine.

"Did you sleep well, dear?" Molly asked. "You look exhausted."

"Yeah, Mum, I'm fine. I slept great." He fidgeted with the handle of his coffee cup nervously. "Is Ginny up yet?" he asked.

His parents looked at him strangely. "Ginny doesn't live here, Ron. She's got a flat in town." Arthur said. "She hasn't lived here in over a year."

Ron flushed deep red. Another reminder that the family had moved on without him. "Sorry," he mumbled into his coffee.

"It's perfectly all right, dear." Molly said, soothingly.

"Uh, I need to talk to her. Is she working or anything? I need to go to Diagon Alley to talk to George and," he began.

Molly's and Arthur's faces lit up. "So he talked to you about coming to work for him?" Arthur said cheerfully.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I thought I'd talk to him. Wouldn't hurt, right? I'm a waiter, surely sales can't be that difficult."

Arthur looked at him strangely. "Sales? Is that what George offered you?"

Ron shook his head. "No, I just assumed." He shrugged his shoulders.

Molly and Arthur looked at each other without saying anything to Ron.

"Well," Ron continued oblivious to their look, "Since I'm going to see George, maybe I could talk to Ginny as well. I'm trying to get on her good side. Not that I deserve it, really."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll come around, dear. She worried about you like the rest of us." Molly dried her hands. "I have to go to Diagon Alley as well. I'll be happy to show you where Ginny lives."

"That'll be great," Ron said, breaking off a piece of bread and popping it into his mouth. "Whenever you're ready," he said. "I need to get cleaned up a bit."

As Ron was getting ready, he thought about what he would say to Ginny. Ginny could spot bullshit at 100 paces, so he knew he had to be straight up with her. He honestly believed that she wanted to forgive (but she would _never_ forget) and it was possible for them to rebuild their relationship.

They used the floo network into Diagon Alley. Molly needed to return some articles from the wedding, so Ron dutifully accompanied her. Ron decided that he should talk to George before he met Ginny face to face. Molly seemed genuinely excited that Ron agreed to talk to his brother about a job. That meant to her that Ron would be staying in the wizarding community. He didn't promise anything, but if he was willing to talk about it; that was very promising.

Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes had grown a great deal in the two and a half years Ron was gone. George was quite a business man and gave Zonko's a run for its money. Ron had no idea that George was planning open new stores in Europe and ultimately in America.

George was upstairs in Research and Development when Ron came in. The sales assistant was a young woman who greeted him enthusiastically.

"Is George available?" he asked.

"Are you his brother?" she asked, trying hard to remember his name. "Ronald?"

Ron nodded. "Mr. Weasley said you should go right up." She pointed to a staircase. "Just up there, sir," she said politely

Ron followed the stairs and found George examining a beaker full of foaming purple goo. George removed his safety glasses and gave Ron a big grin. "You're here," he said animatedly. "Let's go into the office so we can talk."

George escorted Ron into a large office. He wasn't surprised to find a giant portrait of Fred across from George's desk. Fred was sitting at an exact copy of the desk. He was writing on a long parchment and only looked up briefly when George and Ron walked into the room. Fred waved absently at Ron and Ron, who was thrilled to see the animated portrait of Fred, waved back.

"So," said George, pointing at a chair in front of his desk. "I'm glad you decided to come. I was worried. Told him you wouldn't show up." He indicated Fred's portrait.

"I wanted to see what you wanted to talk to me about. I don't have a lot of experience, but as a waiter, I've had to do sales, so I feel I'm qualified." Ron said. For some unknown reason, he was nervous.

George grinned a huge smile and looked up at the portrait again. "Ron," George began. "I'm planning to expand the business and I need a manager who can run things while I'm gone. I wouldn't trust the job to anyone else. You're family. I'm looking for a Weasley."

Ron couldn't believe what his brother was saying. "What?"

George nodded. "You heard me. If you're interested, the job's yours. If you don't, that's okay, too."

"But I don't have any experience," he began.

"I'll teach you the business and when I'm not here, Fred's portrait will help you out." He looked at Ron, unable to read his expression. "You don't have to give me your answer now. Think about it. Pay's pretty good. Profits are up. But if profits go down, so does the pay. That's the way it works."

Ron nodded slowly. "Did Mum put you up to this?" he asked.

George laughed out loud. Fred's portrait looked up and laughed too.

"I ran the idea by mum and dad and they thought it was reasonable." He said. "Ron, if you're interested in getting back in Hermione's good books, you have to be around her. It wouldn't hurt your case if you're doing well. Like I said, if you want the job, it's yours."

Ron stood up. "I'll let you know real soon."

"Great," said George, clapping his hands together. "You want to see the place? We've really expanded. R&D division employs over forty witches and wizards full time. We're always developing new products."

"I'll going to go see Ginny now. But I might drop by later today, if that's okay."

"Perfectly fine." George said. He walked Ron to the door. "Give this some real thought, will you? I don't want to push, but I hope it works out for you." George gave his brother a warm embrace and waved to his mother who was waiting for him outside the store. George winked at his mother and Molly smiled back.

"Thanks for waiting, Mum," Ron said. He was smiling, looking quite pleased. Molly took that as a good sign.

"How'd it go?" Molly asked, more eagerly than she wanted her voice to sound.

"Oh very well, George did offer me a job. I told him I'd think about it and get back with him soon."

Molly snorted impatiently. She tried to hide her irritation, but Ron understood. She wanted her son back. It was a brilliant offer, and he'd be a fool not to take George up on it. The job had the potential to pay very well. What was there to think about?

They walked silently the short distance to Ginny's flat. Molly didn't want to say anything to Ron to scare him away; but she was hoping he was thinking about the job offer.

Actually, Ron was thinking more about what he wanted to say to Ginny. He was pretty sure that she would be happy if he took the job, which would mean he'd stay around. He wasn't sure she'd be happy about that for herself or Hermione, but it would make his parents happy.

"Here we are, dear. Do you want me to come in with you?" she asked.

"Not if you have something else to do. We could meet later, if that's all right."

"Absolutely, dear. I need to look for a gift for Victoire. Shall I come back in an hour, then?" Molly asked, hopefully.

"Sure, Mum. Thank you," he said unnecessarily. Molly patted him on his arm, turned and walked away.

Ron hesitated for a few moments, wishing he had a cigarette, and then knocked on the door. As the door was opening, he wished he'd brought a gift, some chocolate or flowers, as a peace offering. But it was too late now.

Ginny stood at the door with a blank look on her face. It was neither welcoming nor rejecting. She looked at him curiously. She folded her arms across her chest.

"May I come in?" he asked politely.

She stepped aside to let him in. She turned and walked into the living area and motioned for Ron to take a seat.

"Your place looks nice," he said.

"Thank you," she said, again, not smiling.

Ron licked his lips. This was ridiculous; there was no reason for him to be nervous. "I came to tell you I'm sorry I ran out on the family two years ago and I'm sorry I hurt everyone. I missed you and mum and dad and my friends. I want you to tell me what I need to do to get you to forgive me."

Whatever Ginny thought Ron was going to say to her, that wasn't it. He was humble, but not overly so. He wanted to rebuild their relationship, but Ginny was the stubborn hold out.

"Ron, you know I love you, I always will. We were all going through a bad time, but we stayed together, that's what kept the family going. Your leaving made it hard on all of us, mum especially. I can't forget that. You broke her heart." She paused and looked him in the eye. "You broke Hermione's heart. Again. She finally believed that you cared, even loved her, then you do something incredibly stupid and run away again. What the hell is wrong with you?" Ginny was now shouting at him. "You are a total and complete arse. Do you only think about yourself? We lost one brother, now we had to lose another?"

Ron waited patiently as her tirade continued. He didn't interrupt her or try to yell back at her, although he wanted to justify his leaving, but there was actually no point. There was absolutely no defense he could use to explain why he abandoned his family.

Finally, Ginny, who was never weepy, burst into tears. Ron held her closely. He repeated, "I'm so sorry," over and over until she relaxed in his arms.

"I promise I'll never do that again. I regretted leaving the minute I did; I just didn't know how to come back. I know it's stupid, but I had to find my own way back. It wasn't pretty. I needed just to find out who I really was."

"We always knew who you are, Ron. You're part of a family who loves you very much. I hope you figured that out."

Ron kissed the top of her head and let her go. "I did," he said. "That's exactly what I found out; who I am."

"So," Ginny sniffled, then blew her nose. That was the last tear she would shed for Ron. "Are you going to stick around now?"

"Well, George offered me a job with Weasley Wizarding Wheezes today. Do you think I should take him up on the offer?"

Ginny thought about it. "What do you want?"

"I want to give it a go," he said, smiling. "And I want to move on with my life. I was daft to think Hermione would wait for me. She's always been my best friend, I don't want to lose that." And, if there's anything more, he said to himself, maybe that would work out, too. "I have a lot of making up to do. I don't expect it'll take overnight, but I'm willing to try."

"You're right. It's going to take some time. Don't screw it up this time."


	7. Chapter 7 An Old Friend

**A/N: This chapter comes with a warning-strong sexual content. And I have Suzanne to thank for this one.--Rita**

Chapter 7—An Old Friend

By the time Ron left Ginny's place, he was more determined than ever that he was making the right decision. He went back to the shop and told George that he wanted the job. He wasn't as confident as George was that he could take on the task of manager, but as George pointed out to him, neither he nor Fred knew anything about business when they got started, and look at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes now.

George pointed out that Ron was a celebrity, which would be good for business, but pointing out his popularity made Ron uncomfortable. He didn't want to go over that again; his being _Harry-Potter's-best-friend_ was a sore spot. He loved Harry like a brother, more in fact, and Harry always treated him like a brother, as well. But, for Ron, one of his major insecurities was that people believed he rode on Harry's coattails and hadn't done anything on his own, which led to his running away in the first place.

Ron was slightly distracted as he left the shop; he thought about his flat in London and whether he could continue to live there. He liked his muggle friends, but his choice to remain in the magical world made it almost impossible for him to continue any kind of relationship with them. It was all too complicated to think about right now. There were too many decisions that he needed to make and he needed time.

His mind was on one of a hundred things he needed to settle, when he walked right into someone who had just walked out of a store. He steadied the woman and was ready to apologize when he recognized an old friend from Hogwarts, Lavender Brown. She had dropped several parcels on the ground and they both bent down to pick them up when they bumped heads.

"Oh shit," Lavender said, holding her head. She looked up and recognized Ron. She looked startled. "Ron, hi," she said shyly. "I haven't seen you in ages. Fancy meeting you here." She rubbed her head and laughed.

"Lavender. How are you?" he reached out automatically to steady her again. "It's been a long time." He said unnecessarily. "You look wonderful."

"Thanks. So do you." she said.

Neither knew what to say to the other. Ron didn't want her to just walk away right now. He had no idea how she felt about him because they hadn't parted on the best of terms. Maybe she wouldn't bring that up, he hoped. He handed her one of the parcels she'd dropped. "I can't get over how good you look."

She smiled timidly. "You too." She reached out and touched the soul patch under his bottom lip. "I like that," she said. "And you're wearing your hair combed back. You look so different, in a good way."

Ron laughed quietly. "Thanks, I think." She blushed slightly. "Are you in a hurry? Can I buy you a cup of coffee or a drink maybe?" he asked wishfully.

Lavender tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sure, I'd like that; if you're not busy."

"I'm not busy at all," he told her.

About the only quiet place Ron could think of was The Leaky Cauldron. They sat in a booth in the back away from the door or the people who used the place as a jumping off or in from the outside world. He ordered them wine. Neither spoke for a while. Ron didn't know what to say and Lavender looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't have the courage.

Finally, she took a sip of the wine and said, "I haven't seen you in ages."

Ron nodded. "I, uh, I've been away for a while. I've only recently returned."

"Oh? Are you back for good?" she asked.

"I expect so, yes." Ron played with the rim of his glass. "You look wonderful, Lavender. What have you been up to lately?"

She took a deep breath. "I finished my seventh year at Hogwarts and I'm helping my uncle with his business. I work next to your brother's shop."

"I started working there today," Ron said.

Lavender's face erupted into a big smile. "That's wonderful. Maybe we'll see each more now."

"I'd like that," he said. "Are you married or seeing anyone now?" he asked delicately.

Lavender shook her head. "No, no one. How about you? You're not still going out with Granger are you?" Her voice sounded slightly edgy.

Ron shook his head. "No. She has a boyfriend. I'm not seeing anyone."

She smiled again. "Good," she said. She took another sip of the wine. "Are you living at home?"

"For now. I was just thinking about getting my own place when I ran into you. I have a flat in London, but I'll most likely move back here."

"My uncle manages property. I'm learning the business myself, so I could help you find a place, if you'd like." She said.

"That would be great. It looks like this is my lucky day." Ron said happily.

Lavender smiled mysteriously. "It is." She hesitated and looked down at her hands. "For me too."

There was the briefest of lag in their conversation when neither knew what to say. Lavender didn't want their meeting to end. She'd almost forgotten what she felt like to be around Ron. She'd had the biggest crush on him in Hogwarts and for a very short time, he was hers. He'd grown quite handsome and she liked his new look. He'd said he wasn't seeing anyone and if _Granger_ really was dating someone, well, maybe…

Ron was growing uncomfortable not being able to think of anything to say. He was in no hurry to leave her, but he was afraid that she was growing bored. He cleared his throat.

"So, when could you help me find a place to live? Can I make an appointment? How does that work?" he asked.

Lavender quickly brightened. "Oh, lovely," she said. "I could show you a couple of places today if I knew what you were looking for, that is, if you're not busy."

Ron laughed. "I'm pretty easy. As long as it doesn't come with parents. I like living on my own. I doubt if Mum would agree with that, though. Do you think I should bring her along?"

"No," Lavender said too quickly. She blushed. "Well, of course. That might be a good idea if you needed another opinion. But it's your place, right? Mothers tend to be a wee bit more conservative, if you know what I mean. If you need a woman's point of view, I'd be happy to oblige." She smiled rather wickedly, but hoped that Ron wouldn't misinterpret her. She actually hoped to get the chance to get him alone, but she didn't want to sound too eager.

She dug out a quill and parchment. "What exactly are you looking for and how much can you spend? Do you want to rent or buy?" She stopped and looked up. Ron had a confused look on his face. "Oh dear. Am I going too fast for you?" She reached across the table and touched his hand. He was surprised, but didn't pull away.

"You don't smoke, do you?" he asked suddenly. "I really need a fag. It calms me down."

Lavender laughed and winced. "Actually, I do. Don't tell my uncle." She pulled a pack of muggle cigarettes out of her hand bag. "It's my one vice." She removed a cigarette and pushed the pack across the table. "There you go," she said. "No charge."

He lit both their cigarettes and inhaled deeply. He only coughed once. "I was going to quit, but it's damn hard." He blew the smoke away from her face. "Maybe I'll just cut down." He started to hand the pack back to her, but she shook her head.

"Keep them," she said. "I have more." She finished the cigarette, crushing it out. She popped a peppermint in her mouth and offered one to Ron. He smiled and took it. "Do you want to go back to my uncle's office now?" she asked. "I'm thinking of a place that has a great view, the price is a little dear, but I think it would be nice as a bachelor's flat. How much can you afford?" she asked.

Ron shrugged. "I have a lot left from the compensation the Ministry paid us at the end of the war. I have some muggle money I need to convert."

"I think I can talk my uncle into letting you have a place first month free, since you're a friend of mine." She said.

"That would be wonderful, Lavender. Thank you."

She looked down and blushed. "No promises, but I'll try." She made herself look busy. "Do you want furnished or unfurnished?"

She was still talking as they walked the short distance to her uncle's office. The old man was sitting behind an enormous and ancient roll top desk. He was busily making entries into a ledger. He turned around when the door opened.

"Where have you been?" he asked grumpily.

She looked at Ron and rolled her eyes. "Uncle Hiram," she said loudly. "This is my old friend Ronald Weasley. You remember Ronald from the war, right? He's looking to rent a flat."

Uncle Hiram squinted his eyes and removed the eyeglasses that were perched on his head. He put them on. "I remember. Thank you for your service," he said politely.

Ron looked at Lavender and grinned. She shook her head slightly. "We lost a lot of people in the war," she explained. "I lost my parents, Uncle Hiram's grand-niece. He's kind of," Lavender's eyes misted over. "Sorry."

Ron reached out and squeezed her hand. "I'm so sorry," he said, not knowing what else to say.

"It's okay." She wiped the tears out of her eyes and smiled again.

She turned to her uncle. "I'm going to show him the flats on Merlin Boulevard and Alexandria. If I'm not back by closing time, go ahead and go home. Can you handle closing the store, Uncle?"

He looked annoyed and waved her on. "Yes, yes," he said. "I'm not simple, you know."

Lavender kissed the top of his head. "I know, but sometimes you forget things. I'll come back by here anyway, in case Ron finds something he likes and I'll do the contract, okay?"

Uncle Hiram nodded and waved her away. "Nice to meet you," he said to Ron, offering his hand. Ron politely shook his hand.

Ron put his hand on her arm and they disapparated from that spot. Within seconds, Ron found himself inside the living room of a rather large flat.

"This is the place I was telling you about," she said, walking over to the window. "Great view, isn't it? We can go out on the patio. It's nice enough to sit outside and do whatever." She shrugged.

Ron wasn't watching the view; he was watching her. He had no idea she'd lost her family in the war. She'd always been such a flighty girl at school; now she seemed so, well, grown up. He like the way she'd treated her uncle, taking care of him.

"Well, what do you think?" she repeated herself. She was looking at him curiously. "Ron? If you don't like it, I have several more."

He took one step toward her and they were in each others' arms. He was kissing her and she was responding. He moaned as he deepened the kiss and held her closer to him. Suddenly, he pushed her away. "I'm so sorry," he said. "That was inappropriate."

She was still breathless. "No," she stammered. "It was, um, unexpected." She smiled shyly. "But nice." She touched his face. "I liked that. I've always," but she couldn't finished because he was kissing her again. He was guiding her to the sofa, when he gently pushed her down. She responded, pulling impatiently at his clothes.

He roughly pulled off her knickers and massaged her with his fingers. She moaned and bucked. "Please," she begged. She cried out as he entered her.

Afterward, they lay together, trying to calm their heart rates and breathing. She touched his face and smiled. "Wow," she said. "I hope you don't think I do that to all our clients," she joked.

"I'm sorry I got carried away." He said.

"I'm not," she said frankly. "It was wonderful." She kissed him again and started to get up.

He kissed her back and got up. "Want a fag?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," she said. She waited as he lit two cigarettes and handed her one.

"Uh, Lavender," he said, lightly tracing his finger across her breasts. "What are you doing Thursday night?"


	8. Chapter 8 When Reality Sets In

Chapter 8—When Reality Sets In

Ron and Lavender fell asleep on the sofa, and it was dark before Lavender stirred. She got up quietly not wanting to wake up Ron. She was desperately afraid that he would regret making love to her and she was also afraid that he would think she was cheap and easy. The truth was Lavender had never done anything like that before.

When she and Ron were together in his sixth year at Hogwarts, she tried to convince him she was more experienced than she really was. The only thing she knew how to do well was snog. But for Ron, she would have done anything; and she did.

Lavender found her hand bag and opened a new pack of cigarettes. She knew better to smoke inside, so she went out on the balcony and lit up. She loved the view and had considered renting this flat, but she changed her mind at the last minute. Not only could she see all of Diagon Alley, but the outside muggle part of town as well.

Ron came up behind her and kissed the back of her neck. He took the cigarette away from her and took a drag.

"This is a nice view." He commented. He handed the cigarette back to Lavender. "I like the place, but I guess I should at least look at the bedroom." Ron grinned.

"Good idea." She said, tossing the butt on the ground and crushing it out. She popped another peppermint into her mouth.

The rest of the flat was nice, but not too big. There were two bedrooms separated by a tiny bathroom. Ron didn't really care one way or the other about the flat. He just wanted a place of his own.

"You think I should take it?" he asked her.

Lavender nodded. "It's close to the city centre. It has a view to die for and it's got an extra bedroom." She blushed. "I live just right over there." She pointed across the street. "I love the neighborhood."

"Okay then. You've sold me." He looked around the room. "When can I move in?"

"Anytime you're ready. Uncle will have a fit if I don't get the lease signed right away. He hates to let people get away."

"Lavender, you're so different from when we were in Hogwarts. I saw how you're taking care of your Uncle and I'm very impressed." He looked at her and she was blushing.

"Don't remind me how I was at Hogwarts; I was such a flighty bird. Gah, I don't know how anyone put up with me. Especially you." She cringed. "In my defense, I had such a huge crush on you." She rolled her eyes and laughed nervously.

"But right after Professor Dumbledore was killed and I lost my family, I had to grow up real fast. I didn't know if anyone in our family had survived until I found Uncle Hiram. We're the only ones left. When my great aunt died, well, it almost killed him." She wiped a tear from her cheek. "So, now we just have each other."

Ron put his arms around her. He had never thought about anyone else's loss during the dark times, only himself and his family. Other people had suffered even more severely than he. The war changed a lot of lives and rebuilding was still going on, the sense of security was just now being restored. People were starting to feel hope; but their lives would never be the same.

"So," Lavender said, trying to smile. "What's this about Thursday night?"

"Oh, well. It's just that Harry invited me out to dinner with him and Ginny." He licked his bottom lip. "And Hermione and her boyfriend, a bloke by the name of Jack Badham."

Lavender raised her eyebrows. "Hermione Granger?"

Ron was now chewing on his thumbnail. "Yeah. So, do you want to come?" he asked hopefully.

"Why are you doing this? Am I the one person in the world you know who would piss off Hermione the most? Is that your plan?"

Ron shook his head. "No, of course not."

"Are you still in love with her?" she asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"There's a part of me that will always love her, I'm not going to deny that. But she's also been one of my best friends since the first year. I'm not going to deny that either. Things aren't going to work out the way I always thought they would, so I need to move on; just like everyone else has. I'd like for you to be a part of my life, too, Lavender." He told her honestly.

His kissed her lightly on her forehead. "You probably don't trust me, and I don't blame you, and, believe it or not, I don't usually shag the first person I come up to. But in my own defense, you are so beautiful and I guess I got a little carried away."

Lavender laughed. "I got a little carried away, too. I hope you don't think I'm, um," she blushed deeper, "_easy_."

Ron shook his head. "No, I don't. So, are you with me? Thursday night, I mean."

"Sure, why not?" she said confidently. "Sounds like loads of fun."

Ron smiled at her and kissed her. "I probably should be getting back home. My mum's going to wonder where I ran off to. I want this place, all right?"

"Great," she said. "Let's go back to Uncle's office and sign the paperwork. I'm going to love having you as a neighbor."

"Yeah, me too."

Within the hour, Ron was looking over the lease he had just signed. Lavender gave him the first month's rent like she'd promised. When Ron protested, Lavender told him not to worry. Uncle Hiram was a big fan of his and wouldn't mind at all.

They arranged to have lunch together the next day; which was Ron's first official day at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. She kissed him goodbye. She wanted to tell him more, but now wasn't the right time. She watched as he disapparated.

When Ron walked into the back door, Molly and Arthur were sitting at the table, eating dinner. She had set out a plate for him. She looked nervous when he came in, perhaps she thought he'd run back to his other life. When she saw his face, she visibly relaxed.

"Hello, dear," she said. "Are you hungry?"

Ron nodded and kissed his mother. "Thanks."

"So, how'd it go today?" she asked, scooping a large ladle of fresh homemade stew onto his plate.

"Really well," he said, breaking off a piece of bread. "I think that it's possible for us to build our relationship. She just wants to make sure I'm going to be around."

"And are you?" she asked hesitantly.

Ron took at bite of the bread and grinned. "As a matter of fact, yes. I took the job George offered me and," he swallowed the bread. "I've found a flat close to the shop. I'm moving in this week."

"That's wonderful, Ronald! But you don't have to move. You can live here. We have plenty of room," Molly said.

"Molly, if the boy wants he own place, let him have it. You'll see him often enough, I'm sure. Isn't that right, son?" Arthur asked.

"Absolutely. You'll think I live here anyway, I'll be around so much."

"How did you find a flat so quickly?" Molly asked.

"Oh," Ron said. "I ran into an old friend who manages property and she showed me this very nice flat with a view. I'll show it to you tomorrow, if you'd like, Mum. I think even you will be impressed. Want to see it?"

"Of course I do. Do you need furniture? I think we have some extra lying about somewhere."

"Actually, it is furnished. I just need to get stuff like bedding. You can help me pick out some, too. How about after work tomorrow?"

Molly was definitely a very happy woman. Her Ronnie was staying and he needed her help. "Who was your friend, dear," she asked.

Ron had taken a spoonful of the soup. He swallowed the hot stew and coughed. "Lavender Brown." He said.

Molly's smile fell. "Oh."

Ron ignored her look. "She's doing very well and she looks good. She told me that she lost her parents in the war. She's living with her great uncle and helping him with his business."

He took another bite of the stew. "I'm glad I ran into her."

"Didn't you know her in school?" she asked.

He nodded. "She was my first girlfriend."

"Is she married or seeing anyone?" Molly asked with feigned disinterest.

Ron shook his head. "No. I asked her to dinner on Thursday night."

"Don't you think it's a little soon for you to be going out?" she asked casually.

"Is there a reason you don't want me to see her?" Ron asked defensively.

"Of course not, Ron." Arthur said, looking at Molly.

Molly drummed her fingers on the table.

"Mum?"

"I'm sorry, dear. It's just that I always pictured you with Hermione." Molly said.

"Did you really expect her to hang around and wait for me to get my shit together?"

Molly winced at the word. "She loves you, Ron."

"And I love her, Mum. But right now that's not enough for either of us."


	9. Chapter 9 Just a Quiet Dinner Among Frie

**A/N: A very special thanks to my muse, nairiefaire for the Aussie-speak check. --Rita**

Chapter 9—Just a Quiet Dinner Among Friends

Everyone at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, with the possible exception of George, was surprised how quickly Ron picked up the joke shop business. He was a natural. George knew exactly what he was doing when he asked him to become a manager. Ron's instincts would prove to be very profitable for the entire operation.

In only three days he picked up marketing concepts, accounts, and was beginning to re-design the distribution procedure into an efficient seamless operation. Who knew?

He saw his mother everyday and spoke with Ginny, engaging her in ordinary day to day conversation. By Tuesday evening, Ginny was joking with, almost, but not quite, like they used to. His mum liked the apartment but still preferred that he live at the Burrow.

And of course he met Lavender for lunch every day at noon. He enjoyed their meals together. They talked about everything except their relationship. Lavender didn't want to hope that he saw a future together. He hadn't tried to make love to her again, but he did flirt with her, enjoying making her blush or laugh, depending on the circumstance. It was too soon to know where their new relationship was heading.

Thursday was looming ever closer. Lavender was getting extremely nervous about the encounter, but if Ron was anxious, he never indicated it. He was perfectly at ease and the only indication of nerves, which really didn't count, was when he asked Harry if Hermione knew he was coming. Harry assured him that she knew and he told him she was looking forward to seeing him again. Ron raised an eyebrow at that, but chose to believe that Hermione was completely fine with seeing him again.

Seeing Lavender, however, may be another story. Hermione had been jealous of Lavender when they were in Hogwarts and she and Ron were "dating", although one couldn't really call it dating; it was more like DNA swapping. Hermione blamed her attitude totally on Ron because he was extremely possessive when she showed any interest in a boy, but it was perfectly fine for Ron to make out constantly with Lavender.

Thursday morning, a panicked Lavender rushed over to Ron's office and pushed her way in around Ron's very efficient assistant. He was discussing his proposal for reengineering the distribution process with the distribution chief, when she came in. Ron looked up and smiled.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you," Lavender began. Ron motioned her to sit and politely asked the chief if she would excuse them for a moment. She left without a word, nodding at Lavender has she left.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, concerned at Lavender's expression.

"About tonight," she said.

"You're not baling on me, are you?" he asked, still smiling at her.

"No!" she said quickly. "I'd never do that. It's just Uncle Hiram has an appointment with a healer at St. Mungo's and I am going to be late. I promise I'll be there, but I have to take Uncle to the appointment." She looked worried. Ron thought she was going to burst into tears.

"Honey, it's all right." He said soothingly. "Don't get upset." He walked around his desk and hugged her.

"You're not mad?" she asked. "I'll hurry and be there just as soon as I can. You know I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"No," he kissed her lightly. "I'm not mad. You are coming, right?"

Lavender took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay then." He kissed her again and whispered in her ear, "As long as I can have you for dessert." He kissed her ear.

Lavender closed her eyes as he nuzzled her ear and neck. She blinked when he pulled himself away from her. "So I'll meet you at the restaurant as soon as I can."

"You do know where, right?" Ron asked.

"Madame Cheri's Place, right?" she said.

Ron nodded. "That's the one. Are we still on for lunch?"

"Absolutely." She said, smiling.

"Good. Why don't we go to your place for lunch?" he asked seductively.

"I don't have any—Oh!" she said comprehending his meaning. "That would be lovely."

Lunch was very stress relieving for both Ron and Lavender. So much so that both were late coming back and Lavender's cheeks were flushed all afternoon. Uncle Hiram said she looked like she'd been drinking. Well, kind of, she told him; she felt intoxicated.

The afternoon shag helped Ron relax, too. He'd never let Lavender know how disappointed he was that she was going to be late for the dinner. He was looking forward to having her on his arm. She was a beautiful woman and he didn't mind showing her off.

A last minute emergency at the shop had Ron running late and when he arrived at the restaurant they were waiting on him.

Ginny gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek after he apologized for keeping them waiting.

"No big deal," Harry said. "We just got here ourselves." He looked around. "I thought you were bringing a date."

"I am," he said. "She's running late, too. Sorry about that."

Ron noticed the smirk on Hermione's face, but didn't say anything.

"Should we wait on her?" Ginny asked.

Ron shook his head, "No, it's all right. She said she might be quite late."

"Uh huh," Hermione said, rolling her eyes at Jack.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked.

Hermione smirked again and shook her head. "Nothing, nothing at all. I'm sure your date will be here any minute now."

_Oh, great_, thought Ron. _This is a wonderful start. Hermione doesn't believe I brought anyone. Just great._

Ginny and Harry looked at Ron sympathetically. Harry knew that Ron was bringing Lavender but apparently hadn't told Hermione. Ginny quickly changed the subject.

"George tells me you're doing a fantastic job at the 3W's. He says you're a natural."

"I like the job. It's a real challenge, George has some grand plans for expansion, I'm excited to be a part of it." Ron said.

"Did he give you the position 'cos he felt sorry for you, Ronnie?" Jack asked.

Ron looked at him for a moment, and then smiled. "Probably," he said.

"But he's doing a real good job," Ginny defended.

"Wish I had a brother like that," Jack continued. "No matter how I fart-arse around, he'd come through for me." Jack shook his head.

Ron's face was beginning to redden, and he could feel the anger rise in him. He clenched his fists in his lap and counted to ten in his head. He wasn't going to respond. Jack looked like he was just asking for a fight.

"Jack!" Hermione said in a scandalized tone. She slapped him playfully on his shoulder, but she was grinning when she said it.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled. "Jack was totally out of line."

"Well, Ginny, we both know it was a mercy job. Ron's hardly qualified to run a large company. He just gave him the job for his mum so Ron wouldn't take off again. Something he's famous for." Hermione's voice was loud and shrill.

Ginny was about to round on Hermione once again, but Ron stood up.

"Excuse me, I need to use the loo," he said and starting walking toward the restroom.

He was standing at a sink washing his hands, when Jack walked in. Ron started to leave when Jack grabbed his arm.

"Listen, drongo, if you don't shove off, there's going to be a barney." He said menacingly.

Ron flung his hand off his arm. "I have no idea what you just said. Can't you speak English?"

"I _said_, you narking twit, if you don't leave Hermione alone I'm going to beat the shit out of you. That plain enough for you?" He poked him hard in the chest.

"And I suggest, _mate,_ that you back the fuck off. I haven't gone anywhere near Hermione and if my presence bothers her, I figure she's the one who should tell me, not her little lap dog." His voice had risen in volume to match Jack's. Several men poked their heads out of the stalls to watch. Most recognized Jack and Ron and couldn't decide if they wanted to stay and watch the fight or turn and run. Harry pushed his way into the restroom and the observers gasped. _There was Harry Potter! _They definitely were going to stay for the fight.

"Ron!" said Harry. "There you are. Lavender's here. We should all go sit down, yes?"

Jack gave Ron an odd look. He returned the look. Ron followed Harry out of the restroom and back to their table with Jack closely behind.

And there she was and she looked breathlessly beautiful. Ron could tell she was nervous, but she smile warmly when she saw him. He walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I'm so late," she said.

"You're not very late at all," he said. He whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful." She blushed

Ron turned to introduce her. "Do you know everyone?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled. Ginny gave her a big smile.

"Boy, it's been a long time," Ginny commented. "It's good to see you again. You look really good."

Lavender blushed. "Thank you." Ron held the chair for her and she sat down.

"Hi Lavender," Hermione said cheerfully. "We thought Ron was lying about having a date tonight." She laughed airily. "Or he'd paid someone. He didn't hire you did he?"

Everyone at the table sucked in their collective breaths. "Excuse me?" Lavender said.

"I was only kidding, Lavender. I know you and Ron are old friends." She patted her arm patronizingly.

Lavender looked to Ron for some indication how she should respond, but Ron just shook his head and shrugged. He ordered them both a drink. He focused his attention on Harry, Ginny, and Lavender. It was nice catching up. Harry tried to engage Hermione and Jack and after a while and a lot of alcohol, she relaxed.

Jack seemed to talk an awful lot about himself, which was probably expected. He was a major celebrity; ironically he hadn't heard of Harry Potter before he came to Britain. He was used to the attention he got as a celebrity. He was cocky and very self assured; but he seemed to genuinely care for Hermione's welfare. He was exceptionally possessive.

For that reason, Ron was willing to let his tirade go. Jack had probably heard a hundred 'bad Ron' stories and he was being protective.

Lavender started to show something to Ron on the menu that she was thinking about ordering. She'd had a couple of drinks and was feeling giddy. She was making funny jokes about the dinner combinations. He leaned into her in an intimate way, touching shoulders. She leaned into him and he kissed the top of head. He looked away after laughing at something she'd said when his eyes met Hermione's. For an instant she had a hurt look on her face, but she recovered quickly, and then she turned her attention to Jack. She kept touching him intimately, ignoring Ron and Lavender.

Harry was probably regretting the whole 'let's get the whole gang together and go out to dinner' scenario, but he missed his best friend and was thrilled that he was back. If he'd thought the whole thing through, he'd have probably postponed the get together or at least chosen a more private setting. Ginny had tried to talk him out of it, but he'd been best friends with Ron and Hermione for so many years and the three of them had been through so much together. He figured if he could get them talking about their adventures; hell, he had no idea what would happen when he got them together.

"So, Hermione, what're you going to do with Jack on the road for two weeks?" Ginny asked after the party had finished their main courses and started on dessert.

"Well, I'm planning t finally get some studying done. I've been so distracted with Jack here," she giggled. "I have finals in a week; and I haven't even opened a book."

"That's hard to believe," Ron said automatically. "I remember when you used to set up Harry's and my study schedule. I can't see Hermione Granger so distracted that you can't study." The statement was innocent enough, but Hermione looked offended. "What are you studying?" he asked.

"Magical law. I'm going to be practicing law." She said

"That's fascinating. I always thought you'd become an Auror, like Harry." Ron said.

"And I thought you'd stay around longer," she snapped.

"Touché," Ron said raising his glass in a salute. He took a drink, then put it back down on the table. "You know what, I have to go." He stood up and hugged his sister, shook Harry's hand, and reached out for Jack's hand to shake. He started to pull it back, but Jack relented and shook his hand. He looked at Hermione and smiled at her.

"I'm glad you invited me, Harry. We'll have to do this again." He said with a wry smile.

"Good seeing you again, Jack. Good luck on the road. Good bye, Hermione. Lavender?" He extended his hand for her. She took it and stood up.

She graciously said good bye to everyone took Ron's arm and he escorted her out of the restaurant.

As they stood on the sidewalk, waiting for a group of happy party goers to pass, Lavender kissed Ron. "Well," she said ironically. "That was fun."

"Sorry about that, Lavender. It couldn't have been any fun for you. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you."

Lavender wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled up next to him. "I was with you," she said. "That was enough for me."

"You missed the excitement; I thought Jack was going to pounce on me in the loo."

"Oh God," Lavender said. "What happened?"

Ron shook his head. "He warned me to stay away from Hermione."

Lavender sighed loudly. "Are you?"

He looked at her. "Am I what?" he asked.

"Are you going to stay away from Hermione?" she said.

Ron didn't answer right away. Lavender reached out for him but pulled her hand back.

"I see." She said in a small voice.

"It's not what you think, Lavender." He said. He wanted to explain what he was feeling, but he couldn't put it into words.

She closed her eyes for a moment and whispered, "I have to get back. Uncle Hiram will be waiting up for me. I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed him. "Goodnight. Thanks for inviting me. I had a wonderful time."

Before he could say anything, she ran across the rain-soakedstreet and headed quickly down an alley, disappearing into the night.


	10. Chapter 10 Brunch

Chapter 10--Brunch

"Is your girl going to be all right?" A soft voice from behind asked as Ron watched the place where Lavender disappeared.

"Yeah," he said, not turning around. "She'll be fine." He lit a cigarette and made no effort to leave or turn around.

"Ron," the voice was pleading.

Ron shook his head. "You don't have to say anything."

"Ron," there was a heavy sigh, almost sounded like a sob. "I don't know what came over me."

This time he did turn around. Hermione was standing there with her hair in getting frizzy in the rain. She was clutching her cloak tightly at her neck. He raised his hand and smoothed the hair out of her eyes. He smiled at her. "Jack's looking for you," he said, turning around and walking away from her; following the path the Lavender took not three minutes earlier. As he crossed the street, he threw his cigarette into a rain puddle.

Ron walked the distance to his apartment. He went out to the balcony and saw the light on in Lavender's flat. He'd totally fucked that up tonight. He doubted that if he lived to be a hundred, he'd be able get her expression out of his head. He was ashamed of himself the way he acted. In his defense, no, he didn't have any defense. He stood outside on his balcony and watched her window until the light went out.

The next morning Ron was awakened by a tapping on his bedroom window. An owl with a rolled up parchment in its beak was impatiently peaking on the window. Ron got up and opened the window and the brown owl hopped in. It opened its mouth and dropped the scroll. It waited, indicating it was expecting an answer.

The letter was from Ginny who wrote to make sure he was okay. She apologized for Hermione's rude behavior, and hoped that Lavender didn't take offense. Hermione had talked to her after the dinner, and she was very upset, she told him. She was embarrassed at the way she acted and was hoping that she could make it up somehow.

Ginny ended the letter with an invitation to come to her flat on Saturday for brunch. No Jack, she promised; and no Harry either. Ron thought that meant that he shouldn't invite Lavender, but the chances of her ever speaking to him again were slight. And he wasn't sure if 'no Jack' meant Hermione would be there. It didn't sound like she would be there, but in his return owl, he asked about Hermione coming. Either way, he said, he'd be over around 10 on Saturday morning.

George was waiting on him in his office when he got into work. He was curious about how the dinner went. Ron rolled his eyes and mimed a large explosion. George laughed. "Wish I could have been there."

"Why didn't you come?" Ron asked.

George blushed a shade of red and pink. "I had a date with Angelina and Fred," was all he said. He grinned a perfectly George smile.

"Before I forget," George said, clearing his throat. "I just wanted to let you know how happy I am that you agreed to take the job." He blushed and shrugged. "I just wanted to tell you that."

Ron laughed and slapped his brother on the shoulder. "I see Ginny talked to you already."

"Yeah, well." George said.

"It's cool. I'm glad I finally grew a brain I can be so freaking stubborn."

"Ya think?" George laughed. "Any way; no shit, I'm glad you're here."

George winked at him and went back into his office. Ron wondered what was going on with George and Angelina. He suspected it was more than just being a good uncle.

Before Ron left for lunch, he stopped by a flower shop and bought a bouquet of fresh cut flowers for Lavender. He couldn't remember her favorite flower, but he thought she liked irises, so he bought her a dozen lavender ones. When he walked into Hiram's shop, Lavender looked up. Ron couldn't gauge her reaction because he had the flowers in front of his face. When he moved them away, he saw that she was standing; her lips pursed.

"Hi," he said quietly, holding the flowers out in front of him. "I brought you these," he said. "And I hope you don't throw them back in my face. I'm sorry, Lavender."

Lavender took the flowers. "These are my favorites," she said.

"I know."

She took another step toward him and she was in his arms. She kissed him politely but not passionately. Ron wasn't sure if it had anything to do with Hiram being in the room with them or that she was being cautious. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

Relieved, Ron took a step back. "May I buy you lunch?" he asked.

Lavender looked at the huge clock on the wall and shook her head. "I'm sorry I've got some properties to show this afternoon. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? Nothing special," she shrugged casually.

"I'd love to, thanks. What time?" Ron sighed gratefully. He'd gone through scenarios in his head during the last couple of minutes or so and each one had Lavender hitting him over the head with the flowers and punching him in the face.

"Eight-ish?" She said, making it sound more like a question.

"Great. I'll see you tonight." He wanted to kiss her, but she stood hugging the flowers and it would have been more awkward than he was willing to go through. Instead, he just smiled and turned around and headed back out the door.

There were meetings with various departments the rest of the afternoon, so Ron stayed extremely busy. He wanted to remember to send his assistant a box of chocolates or something because she had to be the most efficient and talented person he had ever seen. She kept him on time and on target and could handle the most complicated client. The woman was a genius.

George popped his head in right before Ron was ready to leave for the day to tell him that he would be gone the next week, but he was sure Ron could handle things. He was taking Fred and Angelina on a holiday. Now that Ron was on board, he told him, he would be able to take more vacations and would begin his travels abroad to expand the company. He also wished him a nice weekend. He had a mysterious smile on his face as he said it.

Dinner with Lavender was slightly strained, but it was pleasant enough. He didn't mention having brunch with Ginny and they avoided all talk about the previous evening. He asked her if she had plans for the weekends and she told him that he was going to take her uncle to Wales to try to find some relatives there. There might be some distant cousins of Hiram's there and the old man was determined to find more of his family. Ron left around 10 with the thought that he should have mentioned seeing Ginny the next day. He didn't know why he didn't tell her and why he felt slightly guilty about it.

The invitation to Ginny's led Ron to believe that their relationship may be very close to a hundred percent mended. The fact that she had defended him to Jack and Hermione was reason enough to give him hope.

He had a couple of mundane tasks to do the next morning; his laundry for one. Since he'd been gone into the muggle world he had become self reliant. When he lived at home, his mum did his laundry. He liked the idea that he was able to fend and take care of himself. Or maybe he was looking for some excuse not to be totally down on himself about running away.

He stopped at a sweet shop the next morning on his way to Ginny's and picked up some of her favorite candies. She was still a little kid when it came to candy. He also brought some of the sweet rolls he liked and was popping the last bite of one when he knocked on the Ginny's door. His mouth was full when the door swung open and he was very surprised to see Hermione standing at the door. He almost choked.

"Ron, hello," she said nervously. "Are you all right?"

Ron coughed and swallowed. "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trick you. I just needed to talk to you and I didn't think you'd come to my place." She said earnestly.

"Well, you were right. Is Ginny here?" he asked slightly peeved.

She nodded and stood aside while he came inside. Ginny was standing at her table, setting out plates and silver. She gave her brother a little wave. "Sorry for the duplicity," she said, "but Hermione told me how she tried to talk to you and you wouldn't listen to her. I really think you should hear what she has to say."

Hermione looked at him hopefully. "Please, Ron."

Ron kept his eyes on Hermione as he gave Ginny the package of candy although he was tempted not give it to her. He threw the box of pastries on the table and turned around.

"All right, Hermione. What did you want to talk to me about?"


	11. Chapter 11 Reminisces

Chapter 11—Reminisces

Hermione looked at Ginny, then at Ron, nervously. She wrung her hands and fidgeted. Ron waited patiently for her to speak, a mild look on his face. Ginny cleared her throat significantly, which seemed to calm Hermione slightly.

"What I wanted to say; what I wanted to tell you was, I behaved disgracefully the other night and I wanted to apologize." She said looking at him eagerly for absolution.

"You really should apologize to Lavender. I'm a big boy."

Hermione nodded. "You're right and I promise I will, but I just wanted to get something out in the open."

She licked her lips. Ron folded his arms across his chest and let out a loud breath. "All right; I'm listening," he said, watching her carefully.

She cleared her throat. "I wanted to tell you that I, uh, you have always been an important part of my life, and I don't want to lose that."

Ron didn't say anything; he kept looking at her to finish. There was an uncomfortable silence. Uncomfortable for Hermione anyway.

Hermione continued, "We've been best friends for a long time."

Ron nodded, agreeing.

"And I don't want to lose my best friend," she said finally. "I know you've moved on…"

"_We've_ moved on," he corrected gently.

She smiled nervously. "Yes, I meant, _we've_ moved on and so I don't see any reason why we can't remain friends." She blew out the breath she'd been holding.

He looked at her for several seconds before he spoke. "So, you'll forgive me for running out of your life and I'll forgive you your rudeness the other day?" he asked trying to clarify what she'd just said.

She nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"And you want us to be friends? No harm, no foul?"

"Yes," she said more determinedly. "If that's the way you want to say it."

"No more snide cracks about Lavender or me?"

She licked her lips again and shook her head.

"And what about you? What am I to do to win your hear--, er, your friendship?"

She looked up at him with pleading eyes, and whispered, "Don't go away again. No matter how bad it gets or how badly you feel." A tear rolled down her face, she quickly wiped it away, hoping he wouldn't see it. "I couldn't stand to lose you again."

"We have been friends for _so_ long and have been through so much together. I can't imagine not being on speaking terms. I was so hurt when you left, I lashed out the only way I knew how. No matter what either of us has done to the other, I simply cannot imagine a world that you're not a part." Hermione did cry this time. Ron smiled and reached out to wipe her tears. She fell into his arms weeping and he held her.

"I can't imagine it, either," he said softly. "But you have more to forgive than I do."

Hermione shook her head. "No, that's not true," she said. "I realized you were in pain and I did absolutely nothing to help you or keep you here."

"Hermione," Ron said, taking her hand. "You couldn't have stopped me. My leaving," he shook his head. "I needed to get it out of my system. Then I got pig headed. And then I didn't know how to come back. Nobody's fault but mine."

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Ginny said, gleefully, watching them from a distance. Ron and Hermione turned to look at her and were surprised someone else was in the room. Hermione blushed and Ron hung his head.

"So, do we get a do-over for dinner?" Ginny asked, smiling. "I know Harry would like nothing better. This evening around six?"

Hermione's eyes got real big and Ron just chuckled.

"Suits me, but I'll have to go stag," Ron said. "Lavender's away for the weekend."

"Jack's on the road, so me, too." She smiled apologetically.

"So, will you be my date?" he asked casually.

"Sure," she said a little shyly.

Ginny raised her eyebrows knowingly, but quickly recovered. "Outstanding!" she said. "Now, let's eat."

As they sat down for brunch, Ginny said, "Didn't know this was going to be this easy, did you?"

Ron laughed, "Well, if I could get back in your good books, Ginny, I figured I might stand a shot with Hermione. You were the tough one."

Hermione laughed at that. "I'm sorry about Jack, too." She said. "He's very protective. He kind of met me when I was a total mess."

Ron nodded thoughtfully. "Sorry," he mouthed.  
Hermione was getting teary again. She smiled through her tears and said quietly, "It's okay." She patted his hand.

Ginny sighed loudly. "I wish Harry was here. He's going to be thrilled. He knew you two would get back together."

"As friends," Hermione stressed quickly.

"Yes," Ron repeated. "As friends."

Ginny waved her hand dismissively. "Right. Right. Whatever. The point is you guys are cool, right?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each and nodded.

"Excellent!" She clapped her hands together.

The rest of the morning was quite pleasant, although a little edgy. It was clear they both were still slightly uncomfortable, but only because one was afraid of saying something inappropriate to the other. Ginny kept them engaged and laughing about the old days. After a few hours, they were completely at ease.

When Ron returned home later that day, he passed Lavender's flat and suddenly he felt guilty about seeing Hermione. He should have told her that he was meeting his sister, because in the back of his mind, he suspected that Hermione would be there. He was just waiting on an opening to see her again.

He wondered if Hermione felt the same way. Had she told Jack what she was up to? Or, like Ron, merely failed to mention it? Intellectually, there was nothing wrong with not telling, because, after all, they were just friends. Nothing more. Friends. _Right._

Ron's nerves returned as he was getting ready for their do-over dinner. He smoked more cigarettes in the forty-five minutes it took to get dress and walk the short way to the restaurant than he'd smoked all day. He was chided by his sister about his smoking, and he fully intended to quit, but not just yet.

Harry and Ginny were waiting for him outside. He greeted them warmly and kissed his sister's cheek. He was about to light another cigarette when he was Hermione running across the street toward them. He put the cigarette back in the pack and waved to her. She looked harried, but she smiled and waved.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized. She kissed Harry and Ginny and hesitated before she kissed him. He grinned at her and kissed her back.

The four of them were creating quite a stir. Witches and Wizards were looking at them surreptitiously, whispering behind their hands and pointing, _"There's the Magic Trio!" "Look! Look! Harry Potter." _

Harry, of course, heard everyone and sighed, resigned. He thought that all the recognition was behind him. It had been almost three years since the "Golden Trio" had gotten together. The night before didn't count because the reunion just didn't turn out like everyone had expected.

They were taken to a table in the back away from the front door, for privacy they were told. Harry and Ron drank firewhiskey while Hermione and Ginny sipped elf wine. The atmosphere was so much more relaxed. Ginny and Hermione teased Ron about his new look and the soul patch. Ginny teased him more than Hermione; Hermione admitted that she really liked the new look. She timidly touched his lower lip and the patch of hair. He grinned. "That tickles," he said. She quickly pulled her hand away and blushed.

"Don't feel bad, Hermione," Ginny said, "I wanted to touch it, too. It's really sexy."Harry and Ron gave her a look of revulsion. "That's gross," Harry said, laughing.

Hermione laughed, too. "I agree with Ginny, it is sexy."

"See," Ron said, "That's perfectly acceptable. But coming from my sister. Yew." He shuddered. Ginny threw her napkin at his face. "I _meant_, you prat, the idea of that little patch of hair, is sexy," she pointed to it. "I didn't say _you _were sexy." She laughed.

Hermione laughed out loud she leaned in close to Ron. She put her head on his shoulder. "Well, I can say it's sexy on you, Ron."

Ron blushed slightly, but he put his head on top of hers. Neither seemed to notice the intimacy of the gesture.

The rest of the evening was light hearted and they laughed easily. The tension was gone and they felt and acted like being together again was the most natural thing in the world; like they'd never been apart. None were anxious to see the evening end.

It was quite late when the party broke up. After Ginny and Harry left, they waited outside for a break in the rain, Hermione looped her arm in Ron's and held on to him. He kissed her forehead.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Ron," she said. "I'm so glad we had our talk this morning."

"I'm glad we did, too." He said honestly.

Ron watched Hermione leave when the rain stopped and he took off in the opposite direction. He didn't live too far from the restaurant and he was anxious to get back home in case the rain started up again. He was thinking about asking her to go with him to his other place. He needed to get things settled there and he thought Hermione was the one person that would keep him from wanting to stay.

Ron went to bed as soon as he got home. He looked for a light in Lavender's window, but it was dark. He was actually relieved because he didn't want to have to explain why he was out with Hermione Granger, no matter how innocent the visit was.

He would tell her about the reconciliation when she got back. No big deal, they were trying to mend their relationship and respect each other's decisions. He could tell Lavender honestly that he and Hermione were friends and nothing more.

Of course, that was before the newspapers hit the streets the next morning with an extremely large picture of Hermione and Ron on the cover with her head on his shoulder and him kissing her hair. The headlines were sensationalized: "_Where's Jack? Hermione and Ron back together again?_"

"Oh fuck," Ron said when he saw the newspaper the next morning. It certainly didn't look like the Golden Trio having a reunion; it looked like an intimate dinner; just the two of them and they were _very_ cozy.


	12. Chapter 12 Saying Goodbye

Chapter 12—Saying Good-bye

Ron stared at the newspaper, not daring to open it up; afraid of what he might find inside. The front page was bad enough. The loop began with Ron and Hermione laughing intimately; Hermione laying her head on his shoulder; his head on hers; then finally a lingering kiss on her hair; then back again. Over and over. With no sign of Harry or Ginny anywhere near.

"Fuck," he repeated to himself. Opening the paper was worse. There was another picture of Ron and Hermione; this one with Hermione playing with Ron's lower lip; she jumps and laughs when he says something to her. Ron read the accompanying article and there was no mention of Harry and Ginny until the third page. There were lots of innuendos about why Ron disappeared for almost three years and speculation where he had gone; all having to do with a devastating breakup with Hermione who found love in the arms of the Aussie Quidditch phenom Jack Badham.

The pictures looked a lot worse than they really were. He didn't remember kissing her so many times or the intimate looks between the two of them. Hermione looked so serene and he looked, well, happy.

Lavender would never believe that nothing was going on between the two of them. Hell, looking at the pictures, he didn't believe it either.

And Jack. _Oh, fuck me,_ Ron thought. _Jack._ Ron raked his hands through his hair.

Sixty owls flew in Ron's window, leaving messages from friends, family, and pissed off Tornadoes fans. Forty-six of the messages were howlers. Four were from celebrity magazines requesting interviews; nine were from friends and one (a howler) was from his mother (_"__**Ronald Bilius Weasley! How dare you embarrass your family with that disgraceful public display of snoggery! **__Oh, and give our love to Hermione, dear_!). Well, he thought wryly, at least his mother was back to normal.

There was a soft knock. Ron opened the door to find Hermione. He stood aside to let her enter.

"How're you doing?" he asked.

He could tell she'd been crying, but she said, "I'm fine."

His first instinct was to reassure her. "The story's not going to last, the press will move on to something else. Nothing happened."

"I _know_ nothing happened, Ron. I was there, remember?" she said peevishly.

"Look, Jack knows what's going on, right? He's always in the papers, he'll know nothing's going on between us."

"I didn't tell Jack anything." She said suddenly. "I don't know why. It was stupid, I know."

Ron laughed. "I never told Lavender, either." He shrugged when Hermione looked at him incredulously. "I was going to talk to her when she got back tomorrow."

"On the surface, this looks very bad, doesn't it? I mean it looks like we're, we're—"

"Lovers," Ron finished for her.

She winced at the term, but nodded. "I've been hounded all morning. Reporters; fans of Jack. It's been dreadful."

He nodded. "I got a howler from mum."

"Oh dear," she said.

"She said I embarrassed her with my public display of 'snoggery'," He laughed, "Oh and Mum sends her love."

Hermione buried her face in her hands, but didn't appear completely devastated.

"It'll be fine, Hermione. One day and it'll pass over. Then we can explain things and I'm sure everything will be all right." Ron said.

"Yes, but I don't feel like dodging the press and owls all day," Hermione said.

"I've got an idea," Ron said. "Let's run away for the day."

Hermione gave him an I-don't-believe-I-heard-you-say-that look.

"It's not what you think. I need to go into the muggle part of the city and finish up things there. I don't want my friend to think I've fallen off the face of the earth, I made some very good friends while I was there and I need to say goodbye." He shrugged. "Probably a stupid idea, but it's just something I need to do. I'd love you to come with me. I think you could keep me focused."

She looked that she was trying to decide if it was a good idea or not; she looked torn.

"It'll give us a chance to get away from the press and owls. What do you say?"

She sighed dramatically. "But everything will still be here when we get back," she said.

"Yes, but it'll give us time to come up with a plan."

She was beginning to look like she was relenting. "Come on, Hermione. You know you want to," he said in a flirty voice.

"No funny business, right?"

"Absolutely," he answered, "cross my heart."

"We must tell Harry or Ginny we're going. I wouldn't want them to think we'd run off together or something equally ridiculous."

He held up his hands. "Whatever you say."

Hermione blew out a breath as she thought. "All right," she said finally.

"Great," he said. "It won't take me a minute to get dressed. You want to send an owl to Ginny?"

Ron began getting ready while Hermione sat down and wrote a long letter to Ginny, explaining where they were going and that they would be back as soon as possible.

Ron had a stash of muggle money he pulled from a leather wallet that he wanted to take with him. For some reason he wanted to give the money away. He wouldn't need it. He sat down on the bed and looked at the cash.

Before he returned to the Burrow and his family, he'd planned to live in London and split his time in the muggle and magical worlds. Charlie pointed out that he was a moron. Leave it to Charlie to cut through the bullshit and go straight to the heart of things. Once he got home, his desire to live in the non-magical world dimmed until now he couldn't imagine himself living in a world without magic.

He was still sitting on his bed looking at the money when Hermione found him. She told him she'd sent the owl to Ginny.

"Are you all right?" she asked, sitting beside him.

"Yeah," he said, coming out of his daze. "I was just thinking about something." He stood up. "Ready?"

Hermione placed her hand on Ron's arm and they apparated into his old apartment. She walked around the flat. "Ron, this is a really nice place," she said finally. "I'm impressed."

"I liked it. It was close to where I worked. My other place is bigger and has a view," he pointed out. "And the rent's a lot cheaper. You wouldn't believe the costs here."

"Well, what now?" she asked.

Ron wasn't sure whether Hermione meant about the mess they'd just left or the one he was about to face.

When he didn't answer her right away, she said, "I mean about Jack and Lavender." She smiled grimly. "They're bound to see the papers."

He nodded. "I wish I had been honest with Lavender. She deserves better than this. I think she's always known that she can't replace you in my—" he stopped abruptly.

"What are you going to say, Ron?" Hermione asked in a quiet tone.

He shook his head. "Never mind."

"Tell me," Hermione said, taking his hand. "She can't replace?" she prompted.

Ron backed away from her, shaking his head again. "Nothing."

Hermione fought back tears. "When you asked me at Percy's wedding if Jack was the love of my life, do you remember?"

Ron closed his eyes and nodded. "I was out of line. It hurt me to see you getting better while I was a miserable piece of shit. I can't believe I expected you not to move on with your life, just because I couldn't."

Hermione took his hand again. "You weren't out of line." She said. "The truth is," she took a deep breath.

"You don't have to say anything, Hermione," Ron said.

"Why are you being so stubborn, Ronald Weasley?" she was crying now.

"Because if I say it out loud, I run the risk of ruining your life," he said plainly. "I have absolutely no right to do that."

"That's pretty arrogant, you know," Hermione said, laughing through her tears. "You thinking your words could ruin my life."

Ron chuckled, "Maybe you're right. That _was_ pretty arrogant."

"Well, dammit," Hermione swore, "You _are_ going to listen to me." She pushed him over to the sofa and made him sit down.

"All right, then," he said, amused. He folded his arms across his chest and looked up at her, with an amused look on his face. The move was supposed to make him look self assured, but inside his stomach was churning and if he hadn't sat down when he did, he would probably have keeled over.

"When you asked me at Percy's wedding if Jack was the love of my life," she repeated. She waited for him to interrupt again, and when he didn't, she dried her sweaty hands on her jeans. "The answer is no. Don't mistake me, I care for Jack."

Ron tried very hard not to alter is expression. _Let her finish,_ he thought. He looked at her stony faced.

"Are you in love with Lavender?" she asked suddenly.

Her question surprised him. He thought he might lie to her, let her off the hook. He cleared his throat. "No," he said quietly. "I'm not in love with her. How can you ask that?

"But I do care for her," he said just as quietly. "I don't want to hurt her either. And I know I just did."

Hermione nodded. She sighed. "Right."

"I think the best thing we can do right now is be honest," Ron said. "The paper was way out of line printing those photographs way out of context." He laughed humorlessly. "What do you suggest?"

"Facing it head on. Take the offensive. You know. Yeah, so? We've always been friends. I was just welcoming you back home. That kind of thing. Harry and Ginny will back us up. Maybe get a little indignant. How dare you," Hermione stopped and looked at Ron who was nodding. Her plan was sounding more feasible. And for the most part, it was true.

"Right. Well, that's bloody brilliant. See why I need you around, Hermione?" he was saying, but before he could form another thought, she was kissing him. She had flung herself into his arms with a power that almost knocked the breath out of him. Or was that the kiss? He didn't know or care because his arms were around her and he was in heaven.

"God, I love you," he said between kisses.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione was feeling light headed, his touch setting her on fire. She felt so secure; so right. "I've always loved you. It's true what you said. It's you."

Ron groaned and deepened the kiss. It might have been hours or days; it didn't matter, he just didn't want this moment to end. But, of course, it had to end.

Ron wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the day with Hermione in his arms, but thoughts about what Lavender would do if she walked in on them began crowding his mind. He just wasn't sure how he was going to tell her that it was over.

Apparently Hermione was having the same thoughts because she abruptly pulled away from him. "Oh, no," she whispered. "Ron, what are we going to do?"

Ron was playing with her fingers, lacing his in hers. "I don't know. I can't go back to Lavender now." He kissed her fingers. "But I don't want to hurt her."

He sat back up. "But hell, that might not be an issue when she sees the papers."

Hermione sighed and nodded glumly.

"Let me take you to lunch," Ron said, finally. "I want to show you where I used to work. I'd also like to introduce you to my friends. And we can talk. I can't concentrate now that I have you alone." He grinned. "And I don't want to be tempted to do what I'm going to be accused of anyway."

Hermione laughed. "Although, crowds don't affect us, right?"

"Right. I will try very hard to keep my hands to myself. That will be hard because all I want to do right now is drag you into the bedroom and make love to you all night long."

"I know, Ron. Me, too. But we aren't are we? Not until…" she cut herself off.

Ron nodded in agreement. "It wouldn't be fair to them."

Ron kissed her again but not as passionately as they headed out the door. They held hands as they walked the short distance to the _Blue Ginger,_ the restaurant where he used to work. The restaurant was opened for Sunday brunch and when he walked in the front door, he was recognized by the hostess, whose eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Ron!" she said gleefully. "You're back! We were beginning to think you'd fallen off the face of the earth." She kissed his cheek. He returned the gesture.

"Are you back for good? Because the dinner guys miss the fuck out of you. Sally's always asking if we've heard from you. Candace's is here, do you want to sit at her station?"

"Sure," Ron said. Hermione smiled politely but gave Ron a very strange look. "Oh, Rachel, this is my good friend, Hermione Granger. I'm sorry, I don't know your last name." he said as he introduced the two.

"Don't worry about it, Ron. Hi, Her-my-oh-nee," she pronounced. "Cool name. Follow me," she said leading them into the dining room.

Candace spotted Ron as soon as they sat down. She ran over to him and sat down next to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. "You're back! God, I've missed you." Her smile disappeared when she saw Hermione sitting across from him. She looked at Ron then back to Hermione. Hermione smiled uncomfortably.

Ron introduced the two, but Candace wasn't interested in getting Hermione's name right. She didn't bother. She gave her a look and dismissed her out of hand. Hermione smiled in an amused way.

After they ordered from the menu, Candace promised to come back with the drinks. She said she wanted to catch up with him, but had to go to work.

"My goodness, you _are_ popular, aren't you?" Hermione said.

Rod blushed slightly. "Yeah, well."

Hermione sat very prim in the chair across from Ron. She was struggling with something, he could tell. He reached out and put his hands over hers. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her.

Hermione licked her lips. "Nothing," she said. He looked at her incredulously, raising one eyebrow.

"You can tell me," he said, lightly tracing her fingers with his.

She blushed. "I was thinking about what I was going to say to Jack. How I was going to—" she sighed.

Ron picked up her hand and kissed it. "We'll work it out."

"Well, son of a bitch!" A very loud, but friendly voice came from behind Hermione. She was startled and pulled her hand away. "Candace said you were here, but I thought she was just fucking with me. Ronnie!"

Ron looked up and grinned. It was his friend Melanie. "Hey" he said. "How're you doing?"

"Great! Great!" She acknowledged Hermione. "Hi there," she said. "I'm Ron's lesbian friend, Melanie." She shook Hermione's hand. "You're beautiful."

Hermione blushed deep red. "Thank you." She said.

"Sally hasn't seen her yet, has she?" Melanie asked, shaking her head.

"No, we just got here."

Melanie looked at Hermione. "Sally fancies Ron. Couldn't get it through her head he wasn't interested in her." She sighed dramatically. "I'm so glad you're back. We've missed you." She turned to Hermione again. "This bloke is one party guy, right, Ron?"

It was his turn to blush. "Yeah, I reckon. But," he cleared his throat. "I've got news. I'm moving back to the, er, country. I just stopped in to say good-bye."

Melanie gave him a thoughtful look. "I was kind of afraid of that last time I saw you. Didn't want to say anything to the others, especially Sally, but you kind of had that forever look. I didn't know you had someone waiting for you at home. Shit! I'm going to miss the fuck out of you, Ron. I loved knowing you."

Ron smiled. "Me too." Ron stood up and embraced Melanie. He kissed her and hugged her for a long time.

"I'm not going to tell Sally," she said. "It'd just break her heart. God, I'm going to miss you."

Melanie turned to Hermione. "Take good care of our boy," she said smiling.

"Good bye, Melanie," he said.

After Melanie left, Ron looked away sadly. "That was harder than I thought," he told Hermione. "Well, are you ready now to face the magical world?"

Nodding, Hermione put her hand in his.


	13. Chapter 13 Moving On

Chapter 13—Moving On

Before Ron and Hermione left the restaurant, he talked to the manager about his not coming back. Hermione was thinking about his relationships with his muggle friends and how different he was with him. They clearly loved him and seemed to see him differently from his magical friends. She wondered how hard it was for him to return to the magical world. Most wizards wouldn't have considered living in the muggle world, but since she was born into it, she clearly understood Ron's fascination with it. Doing ordinary tasks without magic must have seemed appealing to him. And his ability to make friends who didn't know anything about him except that he was a great guy must have made him feel accepted.

Hermione was also interested in how he survived. When he left the Burrow after the horrendous argument with his father and Bill, Ron threw his wand against the wall and told them all he didn't need them or magic. She wondered if his mother hadn't returned his wand to him on his birthday, would she be standing here with him today.

"You're awfully quiet," Ron said, as they made their way back to his apartment. "Second thoughts?"

Hermione shook her head. "I was just thinking about you."

He squeezed her hand tighter. "Really? Good things, I hope."

She grinned shyly. "Of course. I was wondering about—" she stopped herself.

"Wondering what?" he said, stopping to turning toward her.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Don't mind me; I was just thinking about your muggle friends and how much they seemed to love you."

Ron was quiet. Hermione touched his face, stroking it lightly. "I know you're going to miss them. You know you really shouldn't have to give up your relationship with them. I think you were right when you said you could live in both worlds. Lots of wizards do that."

Ron shook his head. "Nah, that wouldn't work out for me."

"But—" she said.

"Trust me, okay?"

"Of course I do, but—" she let it drop after Ron gave her a severe look. What was she thinking? She smiled at him. "Even if you used the place as a hideaway?"

"What do you mean?"

Hermione blushed so red, that people on the street were starting to take notice of her. "Nothing, I'm sorry, it was stupid."

"Hermione Granger, are you suggesting a secret place where two people could go to get away from the wizard press and have the chance to be alone?" Ron asked in a low, sexy voice. "A place where those two people could have an affair? A place where they could hold each other in their arms for hours at a time and make love throughout the night? Because if that's what you're suggesting, then I'm going to definitely rethink my objection to keeping the flat." He was so close to her that she felt his breath on her face.

"I can't think when you're this close to me, Ron," she whispered as he leaned in close to savor her scent. He nuzzled her earlobe and neck.

"I know," he chuckled. He kissed her temple, earlobe, and the corner of her mouth.

Hermione closed her eyes so she couldn't think anymore. She only wanted to_ feel_ at this moment. Of course they were standing in the middle of a busy sidewalk in the middle of the afternoon. Some polite gentleman bumped into them, apologizing profusely and grinning at their intimacy. Ron ignored the noise and bustle.

"Ron," said Hermione finally. "I think we should get inside."

He gave her his familiar smirk, took her hand and he pulled her inside his apartment building. It took them less than a minute to run up the stairs. Breathless, not only from the run, they fell into the living room of his flat.

"I have a stitch in my side," Hermione said, pulling her hand out of Ron's and holding on to her side.

"Sorry," he said breathing hard. "Three, flights, in, less, than, a, minute," he wheezed. "I have _got _to stop smoking." He fell into the sofa. Hermione sat down next to him.

"Oh, my God. What on earth was the purpose of that?" She was laughing.

"No idea. You're the one who wanted to hurry inside." Suddenly Ron was serious. "Hermione, I don't want to go back today. I just want to stay here with you. I don't want to think about anything or anyone else. Just you and me today. What do you say?"

Hermione sat up straight. "We have to go back." She said. "I have to talk to Jack and you have to talk to Lavender."

"No, we don't. We're safe here. Nobody knows us. We can stay here for as long as we like." He took her hand.

"You can't run away again, Ron. You were right. This place does it to you. I was an idiot to suggest that you keep this place."

"No, you were right. Don't you see? We don't have to hurt anyone."

"Ron!" She shouted.

"What?" He answered back.

"Think about what you're saying. Are you suggesting that I stay with Jack and you stay with Lavender and you and I have a clandestine affair?"

Ron sighed loudly. "No, I can't stand the idea of you with anyone else. I'm just not ready to give you back today."

Hermione kissed him lightly. "Me, too. But I need to send an owl to Jack. He won't be back for another week. I'd like to tell him face to face, but I should get him prepared. I don't think this will kill him, he's got so many witches after him."

"Has he cheated on you?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "He hasn't said. I think so; after all he looks at relationships and sex differently than I do. I know he cares about me, but I don't think that translates very well to fidelity. Sex is just something he has to "scratch an itch"; I don't know if he could ever be completely faithful."

"Doesn't that bother you?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Of course it does. But we don't talk about it."

"Could _you _do that?"

"Of course not, Ron. It's a total package with me. That's why I'm glad you don't want to make love until after."

"I never said I didn't want to," he corrected. "I just think it would be better in the long run to wait."

"And you're right. But you've got to talk to her. Aren't you ready?"

Ron blew out a long breath and nodded. "I'm ready as I'll ever be. We'd better go back while I'm able to. I think this place is jinxed, I become completely confunded when I'm here."

Hermione started to get up, but Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He kissed her soundly. "Wait for me," he said. "I'll see you as soon as I can."

She kissed him back. "Hurry." She turned and disapparated with a loud crack.

Ron watched her disappear. He had the single-minded notion for a split second not to follow her. But he took a deep breath and apparated back to his flat in Diagon Alley.

While he was gone, owls had dropped off several hundred letters. With a sigh, he pointed his wand at the pile of letters and shouted, "_Incendio!" _causing a fire from the end of his wand igniting the mound. He had no desire to read any of the letters.

Ron sat outside on the balcony and drank fire whiskey. He kept watching Lavender's window for a light. Finally after almost two hours, he saw a light go on. Taking the last drink of fire whiskey from the bottle, he mustered enough courage to talk to her. There was no point in putting it off any longer; she was bound to have seen the newspapers and the sooner he spoke to her, the better.

He walked across the street slowly and determinedly. He held his breath and knocked on the door. When Lavender opened the door, she had a big smile on her face. "Hi," she said shyly.

"Lavender," he said. "May I came in?" He was not smiling.

She looked nervous. "Of course, Ron." She stepped aside to let him in. "Is something wrong?"

Ron waited until she walked into her sitting room; he followed her. He noticed a rolled up newspaper thrown on top of the table. "Lavender," he said, sighing. "I need to tell you something." He swallowed.

Lavender paled and sat down. She knew what was coming.

This was going to be harder than he thought. He'd been practicing his speech since he returned from London and yet he didn't want to give it. There was no question that he couldn't stay with her; he loved Hermione and she was his future, but he had no desire to hurt her any more than he'd already done.

"Hermione and I had a talk and we've straightened things out. I was going to tell you about it, and I'm sorry I didn't. We went to dinner with Harry and Ginny and we realized that we still love each other." He watched her face. She blinked several times, trying to decide what to say to him. He expected her to yell; to curse him; give him a hex that would hurt him. But she didn't. She stood back up and walked over to him. She looked at him with tear-filled eyes. She brought her hand back and slapped him hard in the face. Then she hit him again.

Ron didn't flinch or try to defend himself. He stood still and took it as she vented her anger, hurt, and disappointment.

"You bastard!" she screamed at him. "I never want to see you again."

Ron nodded. His face stung. "I'm sorry, Lavender," he said quietly. "I never meant to hurt you." He walked to the door and Lavender slammed the door after him. He heard her crying, and it was killing him, but he walked back to his flat without saying another word.


	14. Chapter 14 The Accident

Chapter 14—The Accident

Ron received more than a few surreptitious looks as he made his way to his office. No doubt everyone at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes read the Sunday edition. He was not feeling his best anyway; he had managed to acquire a rather excruciating headache brought about by a night of heavy drinking. After he left Lavender's flat, he went back to his place and proceeded to get pissed.

He struggled through most of the morning without anyone actually talking to him. He had several months' worth of marketing reports to go over, and thankfully, his assistant kept everyone away from his door so he could concentrate.

Around ten thirty, his assistant, Rosalind, peeked her head in the door and told him he had a visitor. He was about to tell her that he didn't want to be disturbed, but when he looked up Hermione was standing behind her.

Ron's face lit up, but quickly changed to a look of concern. Hermione looked awful. Her eyes were puffy and red and she looked like she'd been crying.

"Hermione!" he said. "What's wrong?"

She waited until Rosalind closed the door behind her.

"It's Jack," she said. Ron helped her into the chair across from his desk.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked anxiously.

"No, of course not. Don't be ridiculous. No, he's been badly injured. He's in a hospital in a coma." She began to sob. "Ron, I can't break up with him now."

"What happened?" He asked, handing her a glass of water.

"He got hit in the head with a bludger by one of his own beaters. He was rushed to the hospital. He was calling for me."

Ron looked at her blankly. "So, you're going to him?"

"I have to." She cried.

"Well, seems to me if he's in a coma, he won't know if you're there or not," he said crossly.

"Ron!" Hermione twisted her handkerchief nervously. She was crying.

Well, you can't imagine I'd be happy about this, would you?" he was saying.

Hermione shook her head. "No, of course not. But what else can I do?" She was sobbing now. "I feel responsible. I sent him an owl when I got back yesterday and told him I needed to talk to him about things. He sent me a return owl asking me if it had anything to do with the newspaper story.

"And then I heard the dreadful new that he's in a coma. Oh, Ron, the press is blaming me and I think they're right."

"What? It's certainly not your fault that he is too stupid to dodge a bludger aimed at this head."

"I'm going to go see him."

"Are you going to break up with him" Ron clenched his jaw.

"Ron, he's in a _coma _for goodness sakes." She sniffled. "He could be dying."

"I couldn't get that lucky," he said under his breath.

"Ron!" she said in a scandalized tone. "You don't mean that!"

Ron walked around his desk and put his arms around her, holding her as she sobbed into his chest. "He'll be all right, Hermione," he said confidently.

"I feel so guilty, I don't know what to do. What if he dies?"

"It's still not your fault. These things happen. Is he at St. Mongo's?"

Hermione shook her head. "He's in France in a private hospital. I'm sorry, Ron, but I have to go to him."

"Sure, I understand. Send me an owl when you get there. Come home to me soon."

"I will." She touched his face. "I love you, Ron." She said.

Ron took her hand, kissed it and smiled at her. "Hurry back to me." He held her and kissed her gently.

He walked Hermione through the store and to the outside door, where he kissed her again. "I love you," he said as she walked out the door. She turned and looked at him and he waved and winked at her.

Outwardly he looked fine. He concentrated on the very boring statistics and figures, but inwardly, he was a wreck. He was afraid that once Hermione got to Jack's bedside he would forget all about him. Hermione always seemed to have a guilty conscience about something and he was afraid that she really believed she was responsible for dumb shit's accident. He wished he'd gone with her, but he had to let her go alone. He knew he could keep her focused.

He met Ginny for lunch. She was anxious to talk about their reconciliation and hadn't heard about Jack's accident.

"Kind of odd, isn't it?" she asked. "Jack getting hit in the head by his own beaters? It wasn't during the game; the Tornadoes beat the Cannons 600 to nothing. The papers would have been all over Jack getting hit during a game."

Ron shrugged. "She didn't say when it happened. I just assumed it happened during the game. Maybe the moron was playing dodge bludger or something."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Hmm." She said. She walked to a newsstand and picked up some Quidditch magazines. An old picture stock of Jack was on the cover, smiling confidently. The headline read, "Quidditch star injured in bizarre accident during pick-up game in Calais."

"After the Tornadoes massacre of the Chudley Cannons, Jack Badham and fellow Tornadoes Michelle Bovair and Soledad Richardson, made a hasty retreat to Bovair's mansion by the sea for a little celebrating and to help Jack commiserate the shocking news of his girlfriend, Hermione Granger's, unexpected reunion with former boy and one third of the Golden Trio, Ronald Weasley. Apparently Weasley, who had disappeared off the face of the earth, returned and Hermione rushed into his arms, leaving a devastated Jack.

"No word on the specific details of the tragic accident, but a spokesman for the Tornadoes reported that Jack was taken unconscious to a hospital in Calais. No reporters were allowed inside the hospital, but the_ sorcier l'hôpital _confirmed that Jack Badham was there recuperating. Hospital spokesman Pierre Girard told reporters that he would have a statement on Badham's condition today."

Ron looked miserable. Ginny looked suspicious. "Kind of convenient, don't you think?"

Ron looked at her.

"All I'm saying," she didn't finish.

"Do you think it's a ploy of some kind? That Jack got hurt on purpose? That's ridiculous." He looked at his sister. "Isn't it?"

Ginny shrugged. "I've known him for six months, Ron. He's a showboat, but he's a damn good Quidditch player. He's used to getting his way. And he knows our girl." She nodded. "Hermione was about to break up with him, right?" Ron nodded. "Hmm. It's possible. And Hermione will never see it coming."

The news did not set well with Ron. He did know Hermione and if Jack could convince her to stay with him, he'd have to use a lot of guilt and his injury. She might just stay with him out of a concern that his "accident" was her fault.

"What should I do, Ginny? I don't want to lose her again."

"I think she'll figure it out, but he's very clever. We'll see."

Ron waited all day and Hermione's owl never came. He was starting to get nervous and he was very edgy and cranky. By the time he left the shop after dark, he was in a sour mood. It didn't help any that he passed a newsstand with a Quidditch newspaper headline that read, "_Tearful Hermione Reunites with Bad Jack at his Bedside. Looks like all is forgiven_!"


	15. Chapter 15 Waiting

**A/N: Boy, I thought this would be easy to write, but sadly no. It's all in my head but refuses to budge. Hopefully, that explains the delay and why this is so short. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, by the way. I love the dialogue with those who have written; you've given me some wonderful ideas. --Rita**

Chapter 15--Waiting

It had been two days and Ron had not heard a word from Hermione. No owl. Nothing. The celebrity papers were having a great time describing in detail the miracle recovery of Bad Jack Badham, who only hours from death, apparently opened his eyes upon hearing Hermione's voice at his bedside.

Jack's publicist (_What the fuck is a publicist?)_ reportedly told the tabloids that Jack and Hermione were spending a few quiet days at the Bovair's mansion in Calais, away from reporters and fans. The only photographs the tabloids printed were grainy shots of two people sunbathing; the woman apparently topless and the man looked like he was wearing a turban or maybe a bandage around his head.

Ron refused to look at the tabloids. But as each day passed, he became more moody and dark. Ginny tried talking to him, but he merely looked past her. Harry, who was still in Auror training, spent as much time with him as possible, but Ron didn't open up to him and all he wanted was to be left alone. Harry understood and didn't crowd him. Ron thought that Ginny and Harry were worried that he'd commit suicide or something. His first instinct was simply to run away. Go back to London and stay there, forgetting about the family, the business and everything associated with Hermione Granger.

But he couldn't run away from the business because it was a part of his family and his responsibility. George left him in charge and he meant to stay and take care of the day to day operations. And it was killing him.

One positive thing could be said for his two and a half years away from his family, he had learned to hide his emotions very well. He smiled to himself as he imagined himself to be like Severus Snape; no one could tell his heart was breaking because he refused to reveal his pain. He remained stoic, but of course his friends and family saw right through him.

Everyone kept asking what he was going to do. "Nothing," was his reply.

On the third day, he received an owl from Hermione. The letter read, "Just got here. I haven't seen Jack yet. I love you, Hermione." Ron read and re-read the letter. There was an obvious delay from the time she sent the owl until he received it which explained why he hadn't received anything the first day. Now he was able to breathe and his mood picked up considerably.

Ron went home to the Burrow after work that day. He'd promised Ginny that he would visit his mum because she was very worried about him. He hadn't been by in over a week and that was unusual for him.

Molly was outside in the yard feeding the chickens when he apparated. She gave him a warm smile and wave, dumping the rest of the chicken feed on the ground. Ron hurried up to her and gave her a kiss. She looked at him closely. He had dark circles around him eyes and he looked very tired.

"Have you been sleeping, dear?" she asked, smoothing his hair back.

Ron shook his head. "Not very well. I've been worried about Hermione. I got an owl from her today, but it was old. There's a delay in deliveries from France. She wrote the first day."

"I knew she would, dear." Molly said soothingly. "Why don't you spend the night here and I'll give you a sleeping potion?"

"I'm good now. I'm sure I can sleep tonight." He looked at his mother's disappointed face. "I'll stay for dinner, though."

"Wonderful. The house is so empty now that Percy's gone. Even the grandchildren don't come by as often as I'd like," she said wistfully.

Ron took the large bowl from his mother and helped her inside. The kitchen smelled like his favorite bread baking. It was so familiar and so welcoming; he was sure his mother put a hex in it some way to make him want to stay. The air was heavy and aromatic; he felt sluggish. A nap would be perfect he thought. He resisted for a moment then told his mother he was going upstairs to take a nap. He apologized, but she just smiled serenely and told him she'd call him when dinner was ready.

Ron climbed the stairs and turned into his old room. He flung himself across the bed and was asleep within minutes.

He woke up to a sharp pain on his head. An owl was sitting on his chest, pecking his forehead. He shooed the bird away, rubbing the painful spot. "What?" he said grumpily. The owl blinked at him and presented his leg where a note was attached. He removed the scroll and the owl flew off. It was another letter from Hermione.

He unrolled the paper and read, "Dear Ron, I'm so angry! It was just a trick! Jack wasn't hurt; he only pretended to be injured to get me to go there. I've told him it's over. He got very mad and I'm afraid he's going to do something to make me stay. He's convinced that I really want to stay with him! Don't believe the newspapers. Remember I love you. Hermione."

Ron jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. "I have to go, Mum. Hermione's in trouble." He called out to her as he ran out the door. He ran to the back fence and disapparated.

He apparated at Ginny's front door. He knocked hard and it took her a while before she opened it. She saw the look on his face and stepped aside for him to enter. Without a word, he handed Hermione's note to Ginny. "This is about two days old. She should be back by now."

Ginny agreed. "What are you going to do, Ron?"

"I'm going to France and bring her home. I just wanted to let you know." He was pacing now. "I have to get in touch with George and tell him I have to go."

Ginny's expression was grim. "Do you know where he is?"

Ron shook his head. "On holiday with Angelina and Fred. I'll send him an owl."

"Ron, you know they're not going to let you get anywhere near Hermione. I don't think Jack would hold her prisoner or anything, but she may be _imperiused_. What if she is and she won't listen to you? I'm coming with you." She decided spontaneously.

Ron was about to say something, but Ginny cut him off. "No. I just want to tell Harry so he doesn't worry. You take care of everything you need to do and I'll meet you back here in an hour. Okay?" He nodded.

"It'll be all right, Ron. "We'll bring her home." She said, hugging him tightly.


	16. Chapter 16 Rescue

Chapter 16 Rescue

Exactly one hour later, Ron was back at Ginny's flat; she was not there but left a note saying she'd be back in twelve minutes, fifty-four seconds as the time piece counted down. Ron went inside and nervously pacing, waiting for his sister.

George was very understanding, even offering to go with them to help get Hermione back. Ron was grateful, but assured George that he was confident that he and Ginny could do it. He did say it might take more than a day.

"Just bring her back," George said.

Ginny walked in with a large satchel slung across her back. She was winded and red-faced and had an excited look on her face.

"I've just seen Bill," she exclaimed. "He gave me a very powerful counter-curse for the Imperius Curse. He says it's guaranteed, but it's very hands-on and takes about an hour to work and it's not very pretty. Some very nasty residuals. I doubt if Jack'll let us get her alone, especially you. But I know I can do it.

"Funny thing," she remarked. "Imperius curses aren't exactly illegal in France."

"Honestly?" Ron asked.

Ginny shrugged and nodded. She slid the satchel strap off her shoulder and dropped it to the floor. She licked her lips and sat Ron down.

"Ron, I have a plan, and I don't know if you're going to like it."

"Let's hear it," he said, sitting back and looking at her cautiously.

"Well, I want to go there alone—"

Ron jumped up. "Absolutely not! I'm going with you. We're going to bring her back."

"Would you please just listen?" She reached inside the satchel and pulled out Bill's spell book, some potions, floo powder, a week's worth of clothes, and Harry's Invisibility Cloak. "I borrowed this from Harry." She grinned.

"Ginny! That's brilliant!"

She shrugged modestly. "And we can always throw it over Hermione if we need to steal her away."

"What if she isn't imperiused?" Ron asked suddenly.

Ginny paused for a moment. "I hadn't really thought about that. Hm. It could be a love potion; I know the French have some very powerful ones, but I know George come up with some really great anti-love potion potions. We should stop by the 3Ws before the head out. Very good suggestion, Ron." Ginny was biting her lip, thinking.

"No, I meant what if she isn't under any spell," Ron said.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ginny said. "Boy, you are getting on my nerves. Of course she's under a spell." She snorted loudly. "What's wrong with you? I thought you were over your weenie phase and had actually grown a pair. Maybe you don't deserve her. Go slink back to your muggle friends."

Ron reddened and Ginny rolled her eyes. "Sorry," he said.

Ginny grabbed his hand. "I forgive you, now let's go!"

Ginny talked the whole way to the 3Ws, explaining the plan as she saw it. "It's going to be like I'm just showing up, you know her best friend coming for a visit. He may be suspicious, but he and I are friends and I'm sure I can convince him that I'm happy Hermione has come to her senses and chose Jack. His ego is huge, I think he'll buy it.

"In the meantime, you're either right with me under the cloak or close enough. The first chance we get, and this is the tricky part, we'll undo the curse and bring her home."

Ginny and Ron picked up several different anti-love potion potions, which she secured in the satchel. They used the floo network to an inn in Calais that wasn't too far from Bovair mansion. They argued whether she should just drop in on Hermione or let them know she (and invisible Ron) was coming. Ginny opted to drop in so there would be an element of surprise. She was counting on Hermione having some sense left and since they were best friends, she'd be happy to see her.

They apparated on a stretch of beach in front of an enormous house that could only be described as a mansion. The beach was deserted but at the instant they apparated, they met the welcoming party; six incredibly huge wizards who appeared out of a cloud of gray smoke, surrounding them. Ron, who was too tall for the Invisibility Cloak struggled to keep covered so the men wouldn't see his big feet.

"This is private property," one of the wizards said in perfect English.

Ginny smiled shyly; she held up her hands, ensuring that the guards could see her hands. She was not going to make any stupid or sudden moves. "I know," she said confidently. "I'm here to see Hermione. I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Nobody here by that name. Is she expecting you?"

"Yes, I believe she is," Ginny said with more boldness that she felt at the moment.

One of the other wizards vanished in a cloud of smoke. The other wizards didn't move but kept her within the circle. The group reminded Ron of death eaters.

Before too long, the other wizard returned. Both Ginny and Ron turned around toward the house and saw a figure walking toward them. He squinted to see who it was, but from that distance, he couldn't tell if it was a witch or wizard. Preparing for the worst, both were amazed to see Hermione walking toward them quite alone. She was wearing a white caftan and her hair was blowing around her. She looked like a goddess. Ron wanted to run to her, but knew it was a dumb idea because the body guards were closely encircling him and Ginny. Hermione picked up her pace when she saw that it really was Ginny standing there on the beach. She waved happily and called her name. She was so beautiful, Ron's heart was breaking.

Ginny waved back to her and the group of mini death eaters stepped aside. One almost ran into to Ron, but he was able to duck out of the way.

"Ginny!" Hermione said happily. "What a nice surprise! Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

_Oh, _thought Ron, _us. That wasn't a good sign._

"Last minute decision. Harry is stuck in school all week and I thought I'd come and visit my best friend." Ron thought Ginny was pouring on the enthusiasm a little too thick, but Hermione didn't seem to notice. Ron searched her face for any sign of a hex or spell.

"I hope you don't mind, Hermione." She said.

"I'm thrilled! I've been kind of lonely. Jack's been gone all morning; these guys don't talk much. Maybe they'll let me out of the house now that you're here. Jack's afraid I'm going kill myself or something." She giggled.

"I'm staying at the inn not too far away. Maybe we can have lunch there."

The head body guard shook his head slightly. "No Miss Granger. The press is all over Calais, Jack wants you to stay within the compound."

Hermione looked disappointed. But Ginny squeezed her hand. "It's all right, maybe I can stay with you?"

"Absolutely! I'll have Humphrey pick up your luggage."

"No need!" Ginny said, shaking her satchel. "I've got everything in here."

"We'll have to search your bag, ma'am," Humphrey said.

Ginny tightened the bag next to her body. "The hell you will. My knickers are in here and I don't want you bunch of perverts going through my undies."

Hermione giggled again. "I'll vouch for her."

"What do you think I've got in here, Ron?" she said sarcastically.

Hermione's face fell when Ginny mentioned Ron. She had a confused look on her face. "Ron?" Hermione said. She looked like she was thinking very hard about something.

Ginny took looped her arm around Hermione's. "Can we go inside now?" She asked. They walked arm and arm with Ron next to Ginny.

The mansion was beautiful, Hermione showed her around as best she could but she didn't know all the nooks and crannies. The property belonged Michelle Bovair's family and this is where Jack took her when he got out of the hospital.

Ginny wanted to confront her as soon as possible, but the body guards wouldn't leave them alone. Hermione seemed to think it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What time will Jack be back?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked confused again. "Before dinner," she said finally, nodding.

"Show me your room. I'm dying to see it," Ginny said excitedly again.

They quickly ran up a set of stairs into a gorgeous room with a killer view of the water. "Hermione, this is beautiful," Ginny said, closing the door on the bodyguards. "We'll be right here," she shouted through the door. She locked the door.

"Doesn't that drive you crazy? I can't stand all that hovering," Ginny said, leading Hermione over to the bed. She felt the mattress and declared it "Perfect!"

"Hermione," Ginny said whispering, but firmly. "Tell me how you got here. Why didn't you come back to Ron. Do you remember what you said to Ron? Do you remember the two owls you sent to him? Why didn't you come back? What did Jack tell you?" Ginny was bombarding her with questions to get her more confused, but at the same time to wear down the effects of the curse. It was possible to use this maneuver instead of the long complicated curse breaker Bill gave her. "Do you remember what you said to Ron in London? The restaurant he took you to in London? What was the name of the restaurant?"

Hermione looked at her dully. "Blue Ginger," she said.

"Right! Very good. Do you remember Ron's flat in London?"

She nodded. "I kissed him. Why did he go back to Lavender?"

Ron was ready to throw the Invisibility Cloak over his head, but Ginny shook her head.

"Hermione, Ron didn't go back to Lavender. He broke up with her as soon as you and he returned from London. That very night. Why would you think they got back together?"

"But Jack said. Ron sent me an owl." Hermione shook her head, trying to remember.

"Is that why you didn't go back to Ron?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked down at the floor, confused. "I, uh, love Jack. He said I saved his life. If I hadn't rushed to his side, he would have died."

Ginny handed Hermione the second letter Ron received. "You sent this to Ron."

Hermione read the letter and shook her head. Her brow was furled and she looked like she was trying to remember something. "I don't remember writing this. I wrote to Ron explaining that Jack and I were back together. This letter says that Jack wasn't injured, but that's impossible. He was in a coma. I think this must be some sort of cruel joke."

"Hermione, this is very important, what is the last thing you remember before you arrived in France and saw Jack?"

"What?" she asked.

Ginny started to repeat herself, but suddenly the bedroom door popped open in a cloud of smoke and in walked a very angry Jack. He walked in cautiously. Ginny and Hermione both jumped up, startled.

He walked over to the bed and kissed Hermione. He looked at Ginny suspiciously. "What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to sound friendly.

"Just dropped in to see my best friend," she said looking him in the eye. "You look good. Wish I could say the same about Hermione. She looks a little peaked."

"Hermione's just fine, aren't you sweetheart?"

Hermione nodded. "I have never felt better in my life."

"See? Too bad you can't stay, Ginny." Jack said menacingly.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere. I've got the whole weekend," Ginny stared him down. "Longer if Hermione wants me."

Jack stood back. This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. He looked at Hermione. She may be imperiused, but she thinks everything is good. He didn't want Ginny messing things up.

"Besides," Ginny said more to Hermione than to Jack. "I know she has exams and needs to get back to take finals."

Hermione looked more confused. "Exams? Oh my God!" She said with more emotion than Ginny heard since she arrived. "Where is my head? Jack I'd forgotten all about the exams. They start Friday."

"Hermione," Ginny said. "Tomorrow's Friday."

"What?! No, it can't be. This is like a horrible nightmare. Where did the week go? I'm so confused."

Ron was listening to all of this and getting angrier. He threw the Invisibility Cloak off him and stood up. Hermione shrieked and Jack started toward him, wand drawn.

"Hermione!" Ron said. He had already drawn his wand and it was pointed at Jack. Ginny stood up and had her wand drawn. She pointed it at the bedroom door and made it sham shut and lock. The bodyguards, who were standing outside tried to open the door, but the hex was too powerful.

"We've only got a few minutes," Ginny said. "Before they can get through." Her wand was now pointed at Jack, who was distracted by two wands pointed at him.

"Drop it," Ron said. Jack hesitated for a second, and Ron yelled, "_Expelliarmus!_" and Jack's wand flew out of his hand. Ginny followed with, "_Locomotor mortis!" _and Jack's legs locked together, causing him to fall on his face.

"Help!_" _Jack yelled, but he was quickly silenced.

"Hermione," Ron said. "Come with me. I'm taking you back home. You're under a curse."

She started shaking her head. "No, I love Jack. I don't love you."

"Hermione," he said softer. "Please come with us. I won't force you to come, but you need to come home. Please." He held out his hand for her. "Please."

Ginny wanted to hurry him. They had to get out of there before the goons on the other side broke in. She looked at Hermione who still looked terribly confused.

Ron stepped over Jack who was struggling on the floor and held out his hand to Hermione. "Hermione. You know what you need to do. I love you and you love me. Please come with us. Remember what happened. You are the love of my life and I will never leave you again. I promise." He kept his hand stretched out to her. The bangs and noise outside was getting louder. "Honey, we have to go now." His voice was very calm. Ginny on the other hand was very excited, almost panicky. The adrenaline was rushing through her. She wanted to push Hermione, but realized that wouldn't be a good idea. Ron was doing exactly what he needed to do, but they were running out of time.

Very slowly Hermione reached out and took Ron's hand. Immediately, he held her tightly and the three disapparated as the door was knocked down.


	17. Chapter 17 Epilogue

Epilogue

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione apparated inside Ron's London flat, and Ron and Ginny quickly went to work on Bill's anti-imperius curse. Within the hour, Hermione was back to normal. She was, however, extremely pissed off that Jack would do that to her. She agreed with Ginny that his actions were due to his enormous ego and not an undying love for her.

Hermione and Ron spent the weekend in his London flat to avoid the press and to spend much needed alone time. Someone leaked to the press that Jack Badham had faked his injuries as a negotiating ploy to get more gold out of the Tornadoes. Jack called a press conference and, with the new love of his life securely on his arm, he vehemently denied the "unfounded, and scurrilous allegations." He was traded to Japan for a future unnamed player.

Hermione's professors were none to happy that Hermione missed her first day of exams but were mollified when Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt himself begged their indulgence. Harry and Ron went to him personally to call in a favor. Happily she was able to make up the exams she missed and was allowed to continue to the next higher level.

Ron continued to work for the 3Ws and when George revealed the company's expansion overseas and records profits, he announced that Ron was named CFO & COO of the company, making almost as much gold as God.

And on September 19, Hermione's birthday, Ron gave her a 10 carat Safire ring surrounded in diamonds and proposed to her in front of family and friends. After much crying, she said yes.

**A/N: Special love goes out to all those wonderful people who were so kind to write to me discussing this on-going story. It's been a challenge, but I'm pleased with the results. This story wouldn't have been written if it hadn't been for Samara Longbottom and wouldn't have turned out the way it did without Avanell and my muse, nairiefairie (who will no doubt accuse me of mentioning her just to get on her favorite story list!). And finally, to my friends in the Sober Universe, thanks for listening to my ranting and all your support. Thank you, thank you, thank you!! I'm happy now.-- Rita**


End file.
